Murmurs of the Past
by 12Pt.FontTruths
Summary: In the stifling society of a far future, Sasori books a trip to a theme park simulating London in its Victorian era. Sakura Haruno is a living, breathing actor that doesn't know her whole world is a re-creation of time. When two vastly different worlds, centuries apart, collide in a moment, the seams of normalcy and secrecy start to unravel. SasoSaku AU
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_Come One, Come All! _

_Come Join us at __**Murmurs of the Past! **_

_Lose Yourself in the Foggy Atmosphere of Old London! _

_Delight in the Antics of Adorable Street Beggars Begging for Food! _

_Come Experience an Adventure of a Life Time! _

Sasori read the brief invitation that he had been cordially invited too. His best friend, Deidara, an architect had sent him the invite. However much Sasori hated Deidara and however silly a London Victorian theme park sounded, Sasori wanted to get away. His incompetent employees were running him ragged and business was running in molasses as of late.

It was time for a vacation.

Throwing the invitation on his large desk, Sasori rung up his secretary. When the woman finally picked up, Sasori was beyond ticked.

"Empty everything for this week. I need a vacation."

"Are you sure Sasori-san? You'll be extremely busy next week."

Sasori let out a hiss of displeasure. "Just do it woman. You know I'm not a patient man."

"Alright Sasori-san."

Sasori hung up and dialed another number. After three rings the owner picked up.

"Ai Danna, I thought you would never call yeah!"

"Deidara, if you only picked up so I could hear your incessant boasting then I'll hang up on you. Don't make me regret my decision."

"Of course not Danna. So are you going yeah?"

"Yes. I'll go nuts at this rate if I don't take a vacation. When's the next airship scheduled to shuttle in?"

"Well you called at the right moment yeah. Someone just cancelled and left a lot on the ship open and it's a suite. I can give it to you and put in a word for you yeah. It's supposed to leave tomorrow."

"Put me on. How much is it?"

"Don't worry Danna yeah. I'll talk to the manager and get something worked out. You have no idea how many people are vying for this spot Sasori. You're lucky I know you un."

"Hm. I'll meet you tomorrow and call me if you can't get the manager to agree to your schemes."

"I'm glad you accepted Danna, you'll have the time of your life hm."

* * *

The sun was far from up in London.

The foggy mists hung in the air, thick with moisture, and clung to the chipped brick buildings. Wisps of white floated to the ground, blanketing London in a thick fog. Sleep filled the empty void, mimicking death.

A figure cloaked in black stepped onto the broken cobblestones, taking large harking steps. His long and wild hair stuck out in jagged angles yet swayed delicately. The night had just begun for him and the fun was just beginning.

Tucking a tightly rolled package neatly under the crook of his right arm, he set off. Tattered posters hung on the dark brick advertising his name, warning others of his presence should they ever be unfortunate enough to encounter him.

_The Phantom._ Few saw and even fewer lived. After all, he was meticulous. Watching the empty streets, the shadow continued. The world was dead.

Finally reaching the obscure entrance to the clock tower, he slipped in with enough grace to put a cat to shame. Climbing up the flights of stairs, careful to avoid certain areas, the figure pushed open the door to the roof with a gloved hand.

The misty fog dampened his unruly hair and parted at his presence. The gently sloped roof of the tall clock tower would make a wonderful stage to broadcast his bold message.

Unfolding the paper package he had clung to earlier, he pulled out the round object and impaled it upon the spire. Smiling at the handiwork, he leapt off the edge of the roof. Anyone ordinary would have died but the figure was from ordinary. Barely disturbing the white fog on the ground, the man disappeared into the depths of the city.

Hours later the screams of the watch keeper would wake all of London up. A severed head would soon be taken down from the spire by a brave constable. A notice would be issued for the third murder in a week.

Along with the head came a note, bearing an ominous message that would soon send centuries of time to be woven together.

_Some fear me,_

_Some worship me, _

_But none know me better than the little bird that sings caged from me. _

_For the time is near, and the little bird will soon sing,_

_By my side,_

_Forever mine._

* * *

**A/N: Well that's the prologue for you. I got this idea from a book I read a while ago called ****_Past World_****. This AU is a little out there. First placing them in a different world to start off, then sending them into another ancient Western style one. Gets a little stifling I guess, but please review. Those things fuel my writing. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Standard Disclaimer applied. **

**A/N: I'm hoping to move this story along. I'm kind of getting use to this fic, so constructive criticism is welcome! **

"Are you serious? This is our third murder in the time span of less than a week!" exclaimed Iruka the constable. Twiddling his thumbs nervously, Iruka shifted listlessly in his seat while he glanced at his colleague from the _outside. _It had to be something big for the builders to send in someone from the outside of the dome to investigate. It had never happened before.

"Well, I may have come a couple days late…"

"You're three days overdue Kakashi!"

"You could say I got lost on the path-,"

"No more excuses you white haired hermit, we need to solve this mystery."

"It's silver you imbecile."

"Kakashi!"

"Sorry, just poking fun. It took me a while to get here because of the delays with training. You know how serious the builders are when it comes to preserving the London atmosphere."

"It doesn't matter Kakashi. What matters is that we need to figure out what is happening."

Kakashi's eyes darkened quickly. Pulling out a sheaf of papers wrapped in a manila folder, the investigator slid it over to Iruka. Iruka skimmed the paper and grew increasingly alarmed.

"The builders know what is happening but refuse to send anyone else in?"

"They say it could ruin the entire point of the theme park. Too many outsiders, too much disturbance. Why do you think it's so expensive to get in?"

"No, no. We can't worry about this. We have to find out who _The Phantom_ is referring to in his cryptic note."

"Hiruzen handed me what he could. We figured the target would be a girl or woman considering the context of the message."

"Do you have any ideas?"

"Ino Yamanaka. She's a singer at a famous bar in downtown London."

"Then what are we waiting for?"

* * *

Sakura rushed around the bustling hall looking for her best friend.

"Ino! Where are you?" Elbowing her way through the large amount of patrons, Sakura picked up the bottom hem of her plain dress, grimy from brushing against the soiled floor. A girl with two buns, an odd style for the girls in the city, brushed by.

"Tenten! Thank goodness you passed by. Have you seen Ino anywhere?"

"No I'm sorry; I think that Asuma might have a better idea though. He runs this place after all."

"Yeah thanks. Any rowdy ones tonight?"

"None one's been giving me any trouble tonight yet. Don't worry; I've got something up my sleeve if someone gets frisky tonight." Letting out a light laugh, Tenten left with a wave of her hands and disappeared in the hub of people.

"That Ino is leaving me with a headache, I've been looking for her all over the place and she's always talking about how I'm the one giving her trouble."

"Excuse me miss, I hate to trouble you but we have some questions we were hoping you could answer." Huffing, the pink haired girl turned around grumpily until she realized they were constables.

The pair standing in front of her was strange and stuck out like a sore thumb, even more so than her pink hair, a rare oddity in her world. One was lanky and tall with horrific posture, sporting a peculiar mask _and silver hair _while the other had spiky brown hair pulled up into a tight ponytail. A small scar adorned his nose, probably caused by some young armed riffraff that gave him trouble. Sakura raised an eyebrow at the unusual pair before her. "What can I help you with?"

"We're looking for someone by the name of Ino Yamanaka. Do you happen to know her?"

"Well you happened to ask the right person, considering I work for this establishment and am her longtime friend. Unfortunately I _also _happen to be looking for the same person."

"No worries. Please let us know if you happen to come in touch with her before the night retires," replied the brunette interjecting before his partner could utter a word.

"You're so cold Iruka," mumbled Kakashi under his breath.

"Deal with it," shot back Iruka as both men glanced at the retreating girl's back.

XXX

"Thank the high heavens I found you Ino."

"Rude. I've been looking for you too! You disappeared into thin air when I turned my back on you for just a second."

"I went to go find your dress Ino," shot back Sakura bluntly.

Dismissing what Sakura had said, Ino waved her hands. "All that matters is that we've found each other. Asuma is going to have my head if I'm not ready."

"Hustle it then lady."

Sakura gently pushed her friend into a cramped little room and threw the dress in as well. She slammed the door for good measure. "I'm going to go serve now, Ino. Find someone else to help you if you need anything."

"You're real mean Haruno," came Ino's muffled voice from behind the door. By then, Sakura was too far and out of earshot to have heard anything. Picking up a few lead cups of rum, she headed over to the nearest table of jovial men.

"How can I help you tonight men?"

The men grinned from ear to ear. "A little bit of your time tonight will do missy." Sakura struggled to keep the smile plastered on her face. She still wasn't used to the crude comments that men made to her through holes in their teeth.

"I'm sorry, but I've already got plans for tonight."

"Shame for a pretty thing like you."

"Is there anything else you would like?"

"Just a little company."

Eyebrow ticking, Sakura set down the mugs so hard until half the rum sloshed out and walked away. All she heard was guffaws echoing over the heavy din of music.

"Brutes these days."

* * *

Sasori pulled impatiently on his shirt while he waited for Deidara. His blonde idiot of a friend was five minutes late and counting. Sasori was not pleased.

"Danna! Over here!"

"Took you enough time brat. Why were you late?"

"I just finalized some plans with the boss yeah. The trip's paid for."

"Everything?"

"Nah, just the expenses of getting you in there hm. You're on your own once you're in. You can convert your money before you go through yeah."

Gliding along the highway designed for the new air shuttles, Deidara pulled off an exit and turned a corner leading to a large expanse of land. Sasori frowned at how much green entered his view. There was rarely that much fertile land to go around anymore, and the poorer sectors were already bursting at the seams.

"It's quite expansive for an airship dock. They rarely get this big anymore."

"It's because of all the elaborate protocols that everyone has to go through yeah. It's this big because so many people want to get in and you haven't seen the amount of employees it takes to make sure everything's authentic."

Pulling up close to the docking platform and pulling the little metal disk running his air shuttle, Deidara switched off the ignition. Jumping out, the blonde took Sasori's luggage.

"I hope you got specially tailored clothes yeah. They confiscate anything that could possibly connect you to the outside world."

"Brat do you think I'm that stupid?"

Deidara only shrugged. "Most people forget the simple stuff like that yeah. Then they spend a fortune on the airship getting everything they need before we cross over. Another reason why everything is so massive yeah."

Dragging the bag across the pristine platform, Sasori approached the small group of people waiting eagerly to be admitted on the airship. A well-tailored guard stood with his arms crossed, keeping the group in check. "Your host will greet you shortly," said the man as he acknowledged Sasori's presence. Sasori only responded with a curt nod.

Surveying the group, the blood haired man sized up his companions he would soon be travelling with. A group of three siblings that comprised of a red head, a painted face, and a blonde with spiked pig tails stood in the rear keeping to themselves. There was a girl with long red hair styled into the newest fad, with it being straight on one side and ruffled the other. Her glasses accentuated her red eyes, further adding onto her unique appearance. An imposing dark skinned man stood sternly in the front, staring straight ahead. A few other unnamed individuals teemed with excitement until a low voice cut into the quivering air.

"Welcome, I hope we have not kept you waiting for too long. Our preparations are now complete and I'm proud to say that you will soon be entering _Murmurs of the Past_. Welcome Platform 500."

Sasori was quite surprised at the man who gave the brief introduction. His head of auburn hair stood out and his face was riddled with numerous piercings while his tall stature towered over the guests. Sasori never would have guessed a distant friend would be the creator of the exclusive and popular theme park. Deidara leaned over.

"I was surprised when I got hired too yeah. I never thought Pein would have orchestrated all this."

The passengers had slowly begun ascending the walkway leading to the interior of the airship. Deidara finished the line handing Sasori's luggage back to him. Climbing the steep slope, the tourists finally reached the entrance of the airship that immediately opened to a large open room surrounded by windows. Pein was already waiting.

"As I mentioned before, you are Platform 500 entering this world. You will be the five hundredth group making your way into _Murmurs of the Past_. We hope to assure that your trip into the Victorian theme park will relieve you of the stress of this world. As the five hundredth group, there will be a special celebration occurring in London. Feel free to enjoy it." Light chatter started when Pein mentioned the importance of their group. "Of course there are many guidelines to experiencing this world as well. I will have Konan here explain them to you briefly now as a welcome."

A young blue haired woman stepped out of the shadows with an austere expression. Her face betrayed nothing.

"Welcome. As part of being visitors of _Murmurs of the Past_, there are many protocols that you will have to follow strictly during your visit. This is to help preserve the atmosphere of this Victorian atmosphere for many more to come."

Deidara nudged Sasori. "I worked with this woman yeah. She's pretty serious so don't fuck up anything."

"First, once they enter, we require that all participants hand over any items that could connect them to this current world. This is essential and those who fail to comply will be not be allowed entrance to London and refused a refund. Second, all clothing and manners must be that of those times. If you have not yet had clothes specially tailored, we have some on board this air shuttle. Those will be of extra costs. Any daily living items will be given to you prior to your entrance of _Murmurs of the Past_. These have been included in the price. Living arrangements have been allocated, however currency must be converted before entering in order for it to be accepted."

Pein finally stepped back to the center platform again. "And we have our last two guidelines. Under no circumstances will you associate with actors living in the world with the intention to tell them of the outside. Sharing of any of that knowledge if forbidden. This is strictly reinforced. All of you will be carefully monitored and we have officials living within whom are _not_ actors keeping peace. Finally, once you enter you will become a citizen of London. This means you are bound to all legal systems and laws that tie the actors as well as you of this era. If you are charged with or accused of anything, even I have no power of helping you."

The members of touring people nodded enthusiastically. Sasori glanced at them in disdain, hating their eagerness to play along.

"To keep track of you, we have each given you little notebooks that have been chipped. These will also allow us to send you notifications of incoming and outgoing air shuttles. You are not bound to a certain amount of time inside. It is completely up to you. Under no circumstances can you show this notebook to anyone on the streets. These are for your own eyes only. That is all. Once again, we thank you for your interest in joining us _Murmurs of the Past_ and may you enjoy your stay."

With that, the two imposing figures stepped aside, offering the passengers a lavish glance at the splendor of the airship. No one saw the tiny frown that resided on Pein's lips. Konan shot her co-worker a wary look.

'Is everything alright?' her eyes seemed to say. Pein responded with a curt nod before whispering to himself darkly under his breath.

"_Peccavi, peccatum tacituritatis. _I have sinned the sin of silence. God forbid."

* * *

**A/N: Woah. That last part was hard to write. I had to hit on everything I could think of and Sakura didn't get much screen time. Please review and tell me what you think! **


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Standard Disclaimer applied. **

**A/N: Next chapter! I hope you all will enjoy this. Please tell me what you think in the reviews. **

* * *

The world seemed infinite below the airship. From his suite, Sasori could only gaze down below as the green land rolled on expansively, boasting the splendor of Deidara's company. The door cracked open.

"Oi Danna they're having a dinner party for everybody yeah."

"And why is that?"

"To celebrate the 500th platform. It's a special occasion hm."

"Is it mandatory?"

"I think Pein would want to see an old friend at a dinner yeah. Especially when he paid for the heftiest of the fees."

Furrowing his brow, Sasori had no choice. After all, Pein had paid for most of his expenses. "I'll be ready in five minutes."

Deidara beamed. "That's great Danna, the map's on the table if you need it."

Standing at his friend's departure, Sasori went and pulled out a neatly tailored suit. It was still from his era and he had brought it just in case something like this had come up. "What a waste of time."

By the time he had dressed and gone downstairs, all the members were seated and chatting amiably over dinner. A crystal chandelier hung overhead and the glass floors displayed enormous wealth. Deidara's face brightened when he saw Sasori. Rushing up the staircase, his blonde friend dragged him roughly down and seated him before a massive dinner plate.

"You're in luck yeah. All the important architects and engineers are also here in case you have questions."

"Does it look like I have any questi-,"

Sasori was cut off by a loud giggle from the red head he saw earlier on the platform. She was snuggling uncomfortably close to a male patron and cooing in his ear.

"You look quite delightful. What brings you here? Money, fame, power? God, perhaps?"

"Excuse me miss but will you kindly detach yourself from your companion?" requested a stern voice.

The woman turned around and narrowed her eyes at Konan. "I'm a customer. The customer is _always _right."

"Rude behavior will not be tolerated," thundered a deep booming baritone voice. The rude woman jumped at Pein's voice and complacently obeyed. Standing up, Pein gave a toast. "To the success of _Murmurs of the Past_ and to our 500th Platform."

Glasses were raised and the noise volume increased. Forks scraped against the dinner plates. Suddenly a distraught young server returned, sweating bullets. The rookie stood next to Pein's chair for three minutes before he was noticed. Bending down, he whispered something into Pein's ear. Sasori's keen eyes didn't miss the tiny frown that resided on Pein's lips. Nodding sternly, he motioned something. Slowly, the young man made his way around to the other important figures. Sasori waited impatiently for the server to approach Deidara.

Deidara was giving a passionate speech on art and how it was supposed to be a bang when a tap on his shoulder made him jump. Sasori watched Deidara.

"What is it yeah?" hissed Deidara quietly.

"U-um Pein requests a meeting immediately. There's a problem in the interior and it needs to be addressed immediately. He requests that it be kept secret from the guests, even Sasori," whispered the server hoarsely.

Nodding, Deidara understood. He had been hearing about the threat that could bring everything crashing down. Standing up abruptly from his conversation, the rest of his colleagues followed suit. "Sorry Danna but I need to see to something."

Sasori acknowledged his friend. He was about done with this banquet anyway. The blonde idiot could only hold his interest for so long.

Konan stood up when Pein made his exit. "You are free to continue your meals or return to your private chambers. We should be docking tomorrow afternoon, so please have your affairs sorted out before then. Thank you."

Sasori couldn't help but smirk at the faces of the shocked guests. "Fools."

* * *

Sakura stomped towards the two peculiar men she had met just minutes earlier. They were there observing the crowd as discreetly as they possibly could. Approaching them, she slammed her hands down on the table.

"If you ruffians are looking for my friend, she'll be ready to go in a couple of minutes on stage. Talk to her after the show or Asuma will boot you out for tampering with business."

"Woah missy, are you alright?" gestured Kakashi as he held up his hands in defense.

"No," ground out Sakura, "Too many men come around to this area to harass my friend and it's my job to put them in their place."

Iruka shot Kakashi a knowing look before nodding. "Why don't we wait until the end of the show to talk to your friend? I'm sure it would be better for business and we have a few questions we would like to ask you." Sakura gave the men in front of her a hesitant look before relenting.

"Business is really busy tonight and I'm afraid I can't help you right now. Talking with you right now is costing me my wages. Is tomorrow at my place after noon alright with you guys? The bar doesn't open until a little later."

"There's nothing wrong with that. We'll stop by your place tomorrow."

"I have to go but you can ask Ino for my place of residence. She'll be more than happy to give it to you. Now if you excuse me, kind sirs, I have a place to run."

Swiftly threading her way through the bustling bodies, Sakura disappeared to help. Kakashi turned to Iruka. "I didn't know there were Orients residing in the interior."

"You're from the outside and work for _Murmurs of the Past, _yet you don't know why there are Orients still in here?" Iruka was surprised as why someone as high ranking as Kakashi didn't have access to information like that.

"The manager is very touchy with the past of something as profitable as _Murmurs of the Past._"

"Well, I'm sure you know about the falling out that happened on the outside before this theme park was built right?"

"Who wouldn't? Anarchy and failed revolutions hardly appeal to my palate. Please continue with your little history lesson, Iruka."

"The Orients stayed together as a group but through various political movements and reforms, the group split. Then the mysterious benefactor behind _Murmurs of the Past _produced an offer that many people couldn't help but jump on. Become an actor and be paid a portion of the profit. People were desperate to get their hands on money, even if meant throwing themselves into a shadowy past."

"What does this have anything to do with Orients?"

"I'm getting to it Kakashi. Half the group consented and moved into the interior but the other half violently disagreed. That's why you can see Orients outside too. We come from the descent of those who chose to stay on the outside. However, there is still a small number of Orients that are descendants of those who moved to the inside."

"Do none of the Orients know their true past?"

"Few lineages still pass on information of the past verbally but it's become strictly forbidden after an incident a few years ago. That goes for the general public and not just the Orients."

"Ah yes, _that_ incident. A whole generation was executed to set a precedent."

"Yet people still do it secretly. The Orients are ostracized for looking different though. Few among the public know of their origin, so they are treated as outsiders."

"Quite tragic if you ask me. I have heard of a community on the very edge where they choose to live."

"Only the true outcasts. Many have found permanent places to live."

"So there are a few people like you who moved in here?"

"We've been hired to keep an eye on the interior for the outside in case something awry happens. Asuma, the owner of this bar, is like me. Like I said, there are also actors who are descendants born in here that still know their heritage."

Before the men could continue with their conversation, there were loud whoops and hollers. Everyone's attention was focused on the stage when a beautiful blond stepped out. The loud din died down as she started singing.

"She's breathtaking if you look closer," whispered Kakashi. He withdrew a cigar and lighted it before shaking the match out. A plume of heady smoke rose tranquilly. Iruka glanced him half-heartedly, watching as Kakashi guided the cigar deftly between the folds of his scarf covering his face.

"Ino is the one reason that people come to this bar owned by an Orient. Aside from that fact, their rum is quite appealing."

"Have you gotten any calls about her being harassed?"

"No, just calls to settle bar brawls that get too out of hand."

"If you kind sirs would like to be booted out, I'll be more than happy to do so."

Kakashi and Iruka spun around to face Asuma. His smile was strained.

"Asuma. Good to see you my friend. We have a few questions we would like to ask you."

"Cut it Kakashi. I know we were friends before I moved in but I've got to make money and you're not helping."

"Then let us go somewhere else to converse," whispered Iruka hoarsely.

XXX

"So you're saying you haven't seen anything suspicious yet?"

"No, she hasn't told me about anything and she doesn't seem to be acting differently."

"None of your employees have received any threats yet either?"

"Look Kakashi. I know you're going to interview her after the show is over but I personally don't know anything. She hasn't mentioned anything and if anything else, she seems happier than before."

Iruka could only watch exasperatedly as Kakashi continued to grill his friend. "Kakashi, give it a break. We haven't talked to Ino yet. Maybe we can get information out of her."

There was a light knock on the door before pink curls popped through the door frame. "Hey Asuma I need to leave soon, and I just wanted to let you-," Sakura paused abruptly. "Sorry am I interrupting something important?"

"It's nothing big Sakura. I appreciate you letting me know."

Sending an unsure look over her shoulder, Sakura quietly departed. "I wonder why those men are all over the pace today."

Absentmindedly, Sakura nearly ran into Ino who was running to the changing room. Her friend was still high from the successful night. "Oh Sakura I found you! Let's go out tomorrow afternoon!"

"I'm going to have to pass Ino. I have something important," responded Sakura wistfully. Throwing an apologetic look over her shoulder, Sakura tightened the shawl around her shoulders and stepped out into the night.

* * *

"No, nothing has been out of place recently and I haven't received any threatening letters yet either."

"Ino are you sure?"

"I'm positive. My residence hasn't received anything yet. All we get are posters warning us of _The Phantom._"

"Is there anything you might know about _The Phantom?_"

"I know nothing besides the past three murders."

"We're going to have Iruka stay with you for the next couple days to watch over you in case something may suddenly happen."

Huffing Ino crossed her arms. "But guards are so incredibly unappealing and suspicious, especially on the streets."

"It is just for a few days," cut in Iruka before shooting Kakashi a glare. _You never asked me if I was ok with your decision. _

"That's it for tonight and we thank you for you cooperation. Iruka will accompany you home tonight."

"Just make it discreet. My parents will be questioning as to why I'm bringing home a man, and a constable no less. Oh and you said you wanted Sakura's address. Let me write it down."

Scribbling messy letters on a dry sheet of paper, Ino shoved the scrap into Kakashi's hands before leaving with Iruka.

_29__th__ Street Building 576_

* * *

Tsunade lay slumped over her desk when she heard the front door open lightly.

"Sakura that better be you!"

"Yes Tsunade! I'll go wash up and go to bed soon."

"Hurry on up before that pretty face of yours wrinkles itself."

"Oh Tsunade, um, we have a few constables coming by tomorrow to talk to me. It has something to do with Ino and stuff like that. Good night!"

Tsunade looked blearily up in time to see her daughter sprint up the stairs. Rubbing her forehead, Tsunade couldn't help but feel stressed after what had happened earlier that night when Sakura was out. A solitary note sat on her desk.

_I know more than you._

_For you will soon look up too._

_Beware the watery bleu, _

_And perhaps the wandering Jew._

_Eeverything your daughter ever knew,_

_Will soon be washed anew. _

"Those damn constables better be ready for me tomorrow."

* * *

Sakura slipped into her room and opened her closet door quietly. Slipping out a lightweight white dress, she changed swiftly. Taking the brush sitting on her bureau, she gently ran it through her hair. Dexterous fingers pinned pink curls into an elegant yet elaborate hat. Sakura also pulled out a dainty pair of lace up boots* that were neatly wrapped in expensive paper. Slipping into the boots, Sakura quietly pattered over to her bedroom door and climbed quietly down the stairs. Listening keenly, Sakura sat on the stairs waiting. Snores emanating from the main sitting room signaled for Sakura to leave. Closing and locking the door behind her, Sakura made her way down the stone steps in front of her home.

"Hey Tom! Are you ready for tonight?"

Her long time street friend gave her two thumbs up. He had made a move on her and attempted to rob her before Sakura nearly threw him over her shoulder one day on her way to work. Since the incident, they had become good friends and were nearly inseparable. When she discovered his aptitude in violin playing she begged him to play for her before the stuttering mess of him finally agreed. Since then, Sakura snuck out with him every night to practice a hidden practice.

"Let's go to the city square's water fountain tonight," said Tom excitedly while running fingers through his messy brunette hair.

"We haven't been there before right?"

"Yeah and I think it's about time we show more people what we're capable of."

Nodding, the two youth made their way nervously to the dimly lit square where the last of the stragglers were heading home. Late night drunkards and couples heading home roamed around the fountain. The decent crowd drowsily lulled Sakura and Tom.

Quickly kneeling down and setting his case on the dewy fountain ledge, Tom pulled out his violin and tuned it, easily catching the attention of the crowd around them. Taking out a rusted can, he set it on the cobblestoned ground. _No one likes to see an Orient sing but she's different. _The two had made decent amounts of money with their combined talents.

Sakura nodded at him before opening her mouth, unleashing a haunting melody for the street's listening ears. The crowd knit tighter around the duo as they drew to the music like moths to a light. A man threw in coins and others followed, albeit slowly. You had to be careful expressing approval for an Orient in this part of town.

Conversations halted as more and more street stragglers arrived, even if it was just to catch a glimpse of the talented musicians. The light grew dimmer and dimmer and a thick mist started settling in. People listened, enrapt, at Sakura's voice. Her hair was secured in a hat that would hide her identity. Only her face and eyes indicated her background.

Street beggars, rich couples, gentlemen, and prostitutes lingered to enjoy the music. Tom's fingers flew delicately across the strings, only guiding Sakura and her voice.

Standing within the crowd, a dark figure loomed. He watched as the young mysterious beauty sang with passion. He knew she was accustomed to singing in dark alleys and less busy streets. This was her first daring attempt and the pale hand gripping her neck was proof. Yet the man watched sinisterly as the woman continued, silently approving her choice tonight. He would have her soon enough.

"Sing my little birdie. I'll be waiting."

* * *

**A/N: *So yeah. I don't think this is historically correct and it's probably a mish mash of what I read forever ago and my imagination. Anyways, I apologize if anything isn't accurate to the time period. Also, I know some of the characters are OOC, but I try. I also know that I added a character at the end but he was kind of necessary. Rate and review! **


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**Standard Disclaimer applied. **

**A/N: Huh, talk about a writer's block. Just a warning ahead of time, I'm a sporadic writer so my updates will be all over the place. Thank you to everyone who's reviewed! **

* * *

Tsunade groaned as she rolled her head and lifted her hand to shield the stinging sunlight shining cheerily on her eyes.

"Mgh. A hangover doesn't get any easier to deal with," she muttered moodily. Perhaps buying alcohol and binging on it wasn't a good idea. The crumpled papers resting under her head crinkled under the pressure and the headache pounding behind Tsunade's eyelids only intensified. "Damn papers. I need to get to my room." Before the woman could lift her heavy body from the stiff chair, a heavy knock came from the thick door. Glancing at the grandfather clock standing regally in the corner of her office, Tsunade's eyes narrowed. _1:00 p.m.? It's too early for this. I'm going to bed. _

Finally reaching the staircase Tsunade yelled as well as she could with her scratchy voice. "Sakura, come get the door!"

There was a crash and some pounding while Tsunade waited impatiently at the foot of the stairs. The door to Sakura's room finally slammed opened with a frenzied young woman standing in the vacant space. Her pink tresses had a few odds and ends sticking out, but Tsunade's surrogate daughter looked well dressed. A pale forest green dress adorned her figure with white cloth gracing the bottom, neatly brushing the wooden floor. The neckline was modest and dipped minutely to reveal pale skin, untouched by the harsh sun.

"What is it Tsunade?"

The persistent knocking reminded Tsunade of the pressing issue at hand. "There is someone at the door and requires your assistance. I spent the night at my desk and I'm much too exhausted to deal with anyone. Let them in."

Sakura nodded before descending down the stairs gracefully. There was no sound and her delicate footsteps avoided all instances of a creak. When the young woman finally reached the bottom, a lily white hand reached up to pluck a stray piece of paper from Tsunade's messy honey strands. "You have something caught in your hair." Sakura took the piece of paper and crumpled it in her enclosed fist. "Go upstairs shishou, you look exhausted." Tsunade could only sigh in relief and hugged her daughter in understanding.

"Sakura, I don't know what I would do without you."

"I know."

Giving a wry smile, Tsunade trudged up the staircase before wrenching the door open to her room and tumbling into her lumpy mattress. As the woman lay down on her cot, waiting for the long needed sleep to consume her consciousness, she couldn't help but shake the thought that she had forgotten something. The ominous feeling wouldn't stop gnawing at her insides until she was no longer in the world of the awake.

Sakura waited until she heard Tsunade's rumbling snores reach her ears, before turning to the knocking that was still ringing through the halls. With an irritated shake of her head, Sakura threw the crumpled ball of paper into a nearby waste basket. The knuckles on wood still refused to subside. Speed walking, Sakura opened the door.

"I assume you're the constables from last night?"

"How could you forget a man as strange as me?" jested the silver haired man before giving her an amiable smile, although Sakura couldn't tell because of the strange wrap around the bottom half of his calloused face. She could only assume so because of the way his lone eye crinkled. His companion was also different this time; he had a newspaper boy's hat hanging in front of his forehead with light, ruffled locks falling lightly past the hem. There was the smell of hay clinging perpetually on him. His lazy slouch made Sakura's shoulders weigh down as she felt more tired just looking at him. _He looks like a country bumpkin, _Sakura thought.

"Constables are respectable figures, not men who run around spending their free time in bars to do as they please. And especially not old men." The man's friend started snickering, before wheezing when an elbow implanted itself into his side.

"I'm not old miss, it's just my hair."

"Benefit of doubt. Now come in before I let in a draft. Tsunade hates the cold."

XXX

"You're telling me plenty of men come to harass your friend?"

"How many times do you need me to repeat it?"

"It doesn't line up with what your friend told us last night."

Sakura sighed. "My friend, I know since _she is my friend_, lives quite a sheltered life compared to the girls around here. She has no mind for troubles and her unskilled eyes cannot catch the ravenous desires of men. Ino, in far contrast from her appearance, is an innocent girl. She doesn't understand the dangers of _men._"

The lazy companion chuckled and straightened his posture before approaching the table Kakashi and Sakura were sitting at. "Your cleverness is quite enjoyable miss, but I'm afraid you haven't answered the question yet. Why does your story not line up with your friend's?"

"It's because none of the men _can_ get to her after I'm done with them."

Kakashi's lone eye widened imperceptibly but his stiff movements implied his shock. His lazy partner burst out in large guffaws and sagged heavily against the doorframe before looking up again. "Your humor is quite entertaining m'lady."

"Thank you for your kind comment _sir. _But as I was saying, Ino enjoys attention, but she can't detect the underlying motive behind the attention."

"Do you know anything about the Phantom?"

Sakura's eyes narrowed at the sudden shift in the interrogation. The silver haired man sat a little straighter and his companion's posture became more rigid. The air grew thicker with anticipation, everyone was more alert. Sakura shifted her weight on the stiff wooden chair she sat on.

"Why?"

"I can't delve into details, so please just cooperate with us," Kakashi iterated calmly while leaning forward, "it is of upmost importance."

Sakura hesitated before turning to glance at the light haired man, and back at Kakashi. "I'm more comfortable around you. Alone."

Kakashi turned around and gave his partner a pointed look. "James, if you will, please step out of the kitchen and close the door behind you."

There was curt nod and a light click signaling the man's departure. Kakashi twisted to look at the young girl again. "Do you have a particular issue with him?"

"There's… something off about him."

The towering man nodded. "I'll look into it after we leave. In the meantime, what do you know about the Phantom?"

"Tsunade's been acting strange…"

"Tsunade?"

"She's my caretaker. I don't know much about my past or hers, to be honest. That's a topic for another discussion. But she's been different recently."

"How so?"

"She seems jumpy, more cautious. She typically has a keen eye for her surroundings, but she's gotten wary."

"What is she really like?"

"She's boisterous after she drinks and she's a very confident woman. It's dissipated recently though."

"Do you have a possible idea of why?"

"It started when news of the Phantom grew widespread."

* * *

"Again."

"Help!"

Moans and sighs of torture emanated and echoed through the wispy air underground. It was heavy with dew and rank. The rancorous smell caused the voice to curl with disgust.

"What do you want from me?" whispered a hoarse voice shakily.

"You have much to offer my friend."

"What do you want?!"

"Information."

"I don't know anything!"

"Again."

"Please wait, no!" screamed the voice shrilly.

"You are expendable, just like many of your comrades."

"Spare me!"

"You're very lucky; you have the privilege of meeting death face to face. Not many have that opportunity."

The scream reverberated through the damp wetness of the ground. Concrete and steel bathed in the bloodcurdling cry, soaking the secret into eternity. The sloshing water would provide a bloody enigma for those who would seek it so.

A nose wrinkled in distaste and his voice spoke to the midnight depths of the tunnel. "He's soiled my gloves and my precious time. Dispose of him but give me the head. I will handle the rest."

Dark figures slinked shiftlessly through the darkness. The imposing shadow could only look on with disdain. "It's a pity James, you would have lived."

* * *

"She's much more jumpy, something that's highly unusual," Sakura drew a breath, "and she becomes overprotective, especially when I leave the house."

Kakashi hummed while scribbling notes into his thin notebook. Sakura wiggled in her chair impatiently before craning her neck to sneak a glance at his memos. "Your handwriting is absolute chicken scratch." The constable's head lifted lazily with a delicately arched eyebrow and an incredulous look. The young girl shrugged.

"Now before you go insulting my handwriting again, I have another question about your friend Ino."

"Go on."

"What possible connection do you think she may have with the Phantom?"

Sakura sighed and shook her head. "Listen here, old man. I don't know any more about the Phantom than my mom or anyone else in this town. All I know is he's a malicious murderer who needs to be put behind bars and has a strange affinity with heads."

"Very well. Thank you for your time Miss…?"

"Haruno. Feel free to stop by the bar again _if_ you're there for business."

With a light scrape, the chairs scuffled against the wooden floors and Sakura proceeded to open the kitchen door. James was slouching slightly against the dark hall corridor and when Sakura squinted, she saw a flash of bright blue eyes. Startled for a second, the pink haired girl could only look on as Kakashi approached his partner. Turning around, the gentle man crinkled his eye and gave a wave. Sakura dumbly waved back. Kakashi's friend turned around as well and tilted his head.

"It was a pleasure Miss Haruno!"

XXX

Kakashi waited until they were three blocks down from the girl's house and near a secluded alleyway. Directing his "friend" into the dark corner, Kakashi stopped while the other continued.

"Do you really think I wouldn't notice when my partner has been replaced by an imposter?"

The light haired man stopped his advancement before turning around with a jarringly large smile splitting his face. "And here I thought all Orients were a useless bunch of trash."

"Where did the real James go?" questioned Kakashi, never losing his lazy posture, yet inside his pant pockets, his fingers itched to make a move.

"What gave me away?" taunted the phony as he danced around the question by flinging another one towards the constable. "I'm sure I had all the details, even down to the odor of hay …"

"Your hair is too bright and James' eyes were never that vibrant, his were a washed out cloudy day."

"As expected of the Kakashi. But I'm sure you have more to add on," grinned the man maniacally.

"Your parting words with Miss Haruno. She never mentioned her name to you, only to me before I left the kitchen. Yet you knew. You were eavesdropping, quite obvious at that."

"You're perceptive old man, but you'll never get an ounce of truth from me. I'm too far in now to pull out."

"The hair is natural and it's silver, not white. Why don't I escort you down to the station so we don't have to make a scene," offered Kakashi threateningly.

"Take me where? To the out-,"

Before James' pretender could finish his sentence, Kakashi swiftly lunged for the man. _How did he know I came from the outside? _thought Kakashi.

The man sidestepped Kakashi after the initial surprise. "You're getting grabby Kakashi."

"It is my job." Kakashi advanced towards the man and fell into a loose stance. His opponent defaulted to a much more boorish one, his body radiating confidence and smugness oozing off his face.

"It's too bad Kakashi, I know these streets much better than you."

"Don't dish out all your cards yet, you faker."

The man made the first move and Kakashi parried the punch easily. Kakashi clucked his tongue. "How unrefined."

"You won't be saying that when I'm done," snarled the man, "he says I'm the best he's come across. I'm not your average street rat."

"He?"

"The ruler of the underworld! The Phantom! He'll terrorize the streets of London like no tomorrow, and he won't stop until he gets what he wants."

"Do enlighten me."

"As if. Watch your back Kakashi, the poor and hungry roam the streets. The rich don't rule this swamp. We do!"

The two men exchanged blows, throwing punches and kicks, both attempting to throw the other man. They danced around each other, a flurry of limbs jabbing, twisting, and snapping. When Kakashi was finally able to throw a kick into the male's unsuspecting side, the imposter crumpled to the ground. Before the moon haired man had the opportunity to apprehend him though, the man bolted, running deep into the cobblestoned streets, feet slapping the ground. Kakashi, taken by surprise, tailed the fleeing fraud. _What a coward. _Running farther and farther into the twisting maze of hallways between the brick buildings, Kakashi cursed. The man wasn't kidding when he said he knew the streets better.

A loud voice echoed in the distance between the dreary grey constructs. "I'll be generous Kakashi. Something will happen tonight. Something big! London will never sleep again!" With a fading cackling sound, the city retreated once again to silence.

Running bruised fingers through his unruly hair, Kakashi cursed again. "This isn't good. I need to contact the outside."

* * *

Sasori looked out of his large glassy windows, watching a sprawling dome approach rapidly. The afternoon sun shone brightly, searing and scorching the earth beneath it. Rolling lush, green hills stretched endlessly, filling every inch of Sasori's sight. A steaming mug resided comfortably in his hand; Sasori took a sip of the jet black coffee. It may have been his last time drinking a beverage as luxurious as coffee for a while. The crimson haired man's half lidded eyes, wary from the night before, would miss the caffeine. It kept him and the business running.

The slumber from last night was riddled with tosses and turns, and his already short temper was shorter than usual. He was itching to leave the cramped airship, away from all the people who irritated him. A soft knock landed on his door.

"Hm, come in Deidara."

"We're almost there. It will take us about another hour or so to get us secured and docked. It'll probably be nightfall before you arrive at your residence yeah."

Sasori bit back the urge to heave a sigh. His friend had no say in it at all, so he had no right to be angry. But Sasori's impatience was legendary among his coworkers and acquaintances, pride being the only thing holding him back from admitting it. "Is there a problem with Pein and the interior?"

Deidara hesitated and moved listlessly in his spot. "It's classified information that can't leave the upper ears. Sorry Danna, protocol yeah."

Sasori dismissed Deidara's apology with an exasperated wave. "Don't go rambling about something like that. I'm sick of the people on this thing, that's all."

"Well, that's all I needed to say yeah. You have a whole afternoon to yourself, so enjoy yourself or do something with those puppets that you love so much. They'll take em' away once you're inside hm."

"Get out of my room Deidara. I don't have time for your childish antics complaining about my art."

The silence that reigned after Sasori's comment told him that his friend had departed. Propping himself up against a heavy plush chair, Sasori picked up the notebook Pein had handed him the first day of the trip. It was neat, compact, and beautifully crafted with hard bound, handmade paper. The paper still smelled of the trees it was birthed from, a rich heady scent of dirt mixed with fresh morning dew. Thumbing through the pages, Sasori's pale thumb ghosted over the barely palpable chip Pein had discussed about earlier.

Sasori's cold hands explored the empty notebook out of boredom, idly turning and flipping the pages. His carving tools had been left at home and he didn't bring a solid block of wood to work on.

"Maybe I should just stay inside the dome indefinitely, it'll be more convenient," muttered Sasori quietly.

"Now don't go saying that, Sasori," rumbled a deep voice, reminding Sasori of dark clouds, heavy with dew.

Without looking up from his hands, Sasori responded dryly. "It's been an eternity, Pein. I'm surprised you've taken the time to visit me."

"Now who wouldn't want to meet an old acquaintance?"

Sasori's head lazily spun around as he pinned the rust haired man with a knowing look. "You're not here by request from Konan are you?"

"No."

"Terse as always."

"Would you expect more from me?"

The two respectable men fell into a comfortable silence. Neither uttered a word, refusing to lose ground in their little game of stillness. Sasori slowly ascended to a standing position and strode to the wide plated windows. Before long, he felt a presence join him.

"I assume your business in the android industry is going well?"

Sasori cleared his throat before continuing. "Quite. We've shifted to more reliable alloys and the research teams are looking into writing programs for the bots to be employed in even more human activities. We've also rendered the uncanny valley completely obsolete. They've essentially become metal puppets since wood is such a rare commodity nowadays."

"You're an accomplished man, Sasori, or perhaps, should I say… cyborg."

Sasori turned around slowly and scrutinized his distant friend, staring hard into his eyes. The dark ringed depths betrayed nothing, just swirling emptiness. Pein saw the steel enter the blood haired man's eyes. Tension multiplied quickly and suddenly as the men stood motionless, unrelenting in their gazes.

"We had a mutual agreement that we would not bring this up."

"Old pasts do not erase themselves easily," warned Pein.

"As evident in your petty theme park," jabbed Sasori sourly, challenging and provoking his former superior.

"You're crossing a fine line," Pein uttered dangerously. Sasori didn't miss the warning lilt buried under his tone.

"One that you didn't hesitate to traverse over," hissed Sasori, "Our tolerance for each other _was and is_ simply for the benefits we could each reap. Don't delude yourself, Pein."

A jolt shook through the airship and both men started, refusing to let down their defensive. The thick glass shuddered at the force and the rocking threw Sasori's notebook across the room, hitting the windows with a noisy slap. The mounting tension dissipated quickly as Pein's sharp gaze flitted over to the now open door.

"Deidara."

"My apologies leader. We've hit the dome a bit roughly while docking yeah."

"Thank you," said Pein calmly before turning to Sasori again with a miniscule frown. "Sasori, I hope you are ready; you'll be disembarking soon."

Sasori watched as his friend nervously darted away, seemingly to have picked up on the thinly veiled hostility between his higher-ups. The impatient man didn't turn away from the windows or have a moment to return Pein's comment before he felt a firm hand on his shoulder and his former manager lean down to whisper in his ear. "Watch your mouth Sasori; it could be the death of you. That's all I came to say. Consider yourself warned."

With a parting silence, Sasori stood stock still and watched the sun slowly set. Brilliant hues of red, orange, and yellow illuminated his sprawling suite in a manner that could never be reproduced by human hands. The man glanced disdainfully at his shambled room, unsure if he was more dissatisfied with his meeting with Pein or his living chambers.

"Disgusting."

XXX

Sasori had his strained, leather briefcase tightly with him. It was jam packed with important materials for him to have a relaxing vacation, but the line in front of him merely served to exasperate him.

"What do you mean I can't bring in this dress? I bought it specifically for this occasion."

"I'm sorry miss, but according to strict regulations, it violates Clause II of Cloak and Clothe. We are required to remove it from your possession," recited a dusty blonde woman. Sasori's eyes narrowed imperceptibly. Now that he thought about it, he had rarely interacted with anybody who _wasn't _an Orient on his flight. He had only come in contact with Deidara and Pein to a closer degree, everyone else was simply ignored. Now, most of the attendants were different.

"That's what's so special about the 500th platform yeah."

"I never knew you were so perceptive Deidara."

"I've been with you long enough to read your facial expressions Sasori."

"Do enlighten me," muttered Sasori quietly. Deidara smirked at his friend's blatant curiosity, and his open stubbornness to admit so.

"The 500th platform is mainly composed of Orients yeah. We do have some customers who aren't, but the vast majority of this vacationing group is. Rarely do we have such a collection of _us _together yeah."

"Next!"

Sasori moved forward quickly and handed his case to the security guard checking everyone's luggage. He was sick of waiting on the women who chose to tote along multiple bags. Deidara stuck close to Sasori's side, his corn husk hair glowing under the luminescent dangling lights of the security hold. Other vacationers who had received the green light clustered near a large metal sliding door, waiting to be set free.

"Infernal beasts," whispered Sasori. He scratched lightly at the uncomfortable suit that was accompanied with a neat hat.

"You'll get used to it yeah."

Watching the anachronistic crowd, Sasori pulled out a bucolic pocket watch and spared a glance at the time. It was like a relic straight out of the movies he used to watch with his grandma.

"Your bag sir. You were quite impeccably packed. You may join the group near the doors."

With a light push, Sasori was sent stumbling towards the circle of people that looked straight out of old town London. He whipped around to see his friend with a fiendish smirk pasted on his face.

"I'll be right back Danna!" The flaxen haired man disappeared into the horde of people, his trademark locks vanishing.

The incessant chattering filled the underbelly as Sasori leaned against the metal walls. A loud clap of hands then proceeded to shake everyone from their conversations. When Sasori shifted to refocus his attention, he realized it was just another faceless man serving a faceless duty.

"Hello everybody. I will be in charge of your entrance into the park. _Murmurs of the Past _is currently experiencing a thunderstorm to shield the airship from public view. You'll be paired up with an escort that will lead you to a waiting carriage at the foot of this airship dock. The drivers are all hired staff of _Murmurs of the Past. _These carriages will lead you to your residency, where a room has been secured prior to your arrival. You have all been given pasts to assume when you enter. These are for the people boarding you, whom are also unaware of your true identity aside from your name. Once again, once you step foot off the airship, you are bound by blood and law to this era. Any questions?"

A deafening silence.

"Good. Should you ever have a question about policies and the laws, please refer to your notebook. We do have airships departing weekly for passengers who wish to leave. However airships as massive as this one, which bring in new passengers, only come once in a while. Scheduling is often sporadic so notifications will be sent to your notebook. Please prepare to disembark and file into a neat line, we will begin assigning escorts."

Sasori jostled elbows with a surly looking man, who threw a hearty glower at the ruby haired man, only to find an intimidating promise of death staring back at him. The gruff man quickly relented and gave the snappish Sasori a wide berth before squeezing tightly in line with the other passengers. Large swaths of scratchy cloth filled the tiny gaps between each customer, and the compact chamber reeked of snuff. Women who had tailored wigs fanned themselves incessantly, heightening Sasori's distaste. The abrasive white lights swung haphazardly as more and more people ruffled their clothes and struggled to get in place. _This place is straight out of an archaic machine, _thought Sasori, _it contrasts the rest of the design. Whatever happened to conformity?_ Heavy metal clanged and anticipation coursed through the crowd. Excitement thrummed in the air and into the multitude of people. They were almost in.

"Quiet down everybody. You're all a frisky bunch. Much livelier than any other platform… we now have our escorts ready. We have one final message from our director."

Pein's commanding atmosphere seemed to intimidate stillness in even the chattiest of patrons. His piercings danced in the coarse light, giving an illusion of treacherous mirth. Eyes of stormy thunder and ashen grey demanded attention. The voice of God called for devotion.

"Without a past you can't have a future, for if you wish to divine the future, you must study the precedent. The staff and I officially welcome you to _Murmurs of the Past._"

There was a collective breath as the group stood, entranced. Deafening clanks and grinding of metal on metal snapped the spell as rusty plated doors slid open to an uncertain world, brimming with mystery, beckoning anyone who would dare to step a foot in it. Noisy clamor filled the once empty quietness as escorts led their clients down a steep ramp. Lines of dimly lit coaches sat waiting at the foot of the ship. Rivulets of water streamed from the pallid sky, causing Sasori to twist his face and pull out an old umbrella. A steely grip on his arm indicated that his escort was ready to lead him down. The man gifted with vermilion locks scanned his companion critically. It was another nameless man with scrunched shoulders and long, dirty straw hair.

"It's your turn sir hm," said the man, with a crackly voice. It reminded Sasori of broken cobblestones and newspaper boys. The man guided him out of the ship, slowly descending down the ramp. When they reached the front of a waiting coach, Sasori moved to step on before a sturdy grasp on his arm halted him.

"A tip, kind sir, for my hard work?"

Sasori's eyes narrowed in revulsion and he made a move to reach for the money he had exchanged earlier, before an unwavering grip yanked him down to eye level with the man. Bright cerulean eyes stared back at his honey brown.

"Deidara," hissed Sasori, "I should have known." His friend's face was grim, a far cry from his playful demeanor earlier.

"Quiet! I'm not supposed to be here talking to you but be careful Danna, yeah. It's different in there than it is here, so watch your back. I'll tell you this; something is going to happen soon. I don't know what yeah, and I don't know who's responsible but _stay away from the water._"

As suddenly as Deidara was there, he was gone and the wooden doors of the stagecoach closed. There was a light trot and Sasori felt the pull of horses moving forward.

* * *

_Study the past if you wish to divine the future._

_-Confucius_

* * *

**A/N: I apologize for the filler like nature of this chapter but I wanted to build on the setting and the world a little more. I kind of also wanted to build Sasori's past and make him a more rounded character. Maybe more of that in the future, who knows. I've already started on the next chapter and I'm hoping that we'll see a ton of action in that. This chapter was also a killer to organize so I'm sorry if it seems kind of out of order. Please review and thank you to all those who have already! **


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Standard disclaimer applied. **

**A/N: Happy early Labor Day everybody! I typed up the last part of this super quickly so you might see some weird stuff. Also, a very pleased shout out to those who reviewed, you know who you are. I appreciate it. ****J**

* * *

_Inside the dome, a few minutes earlier. _

The inky dark sky was dimly lit by the glittering stars, shielded by the onset of heavy clouds. A death like trance settled in on the city, captivating and irreconcilable at the same time. There was sudden crash in Building 576 and a distressed silhouette moved agitatedly behind a drawn curtain.

"Where is it?!" Tsunade all but roared. She had awoken from the lengthy nap, only to have found that Sakura had already come home from work. All that remained was a short note about how dinner was ready on the stove and not to drink too much. The thin scrap of paper quickly brought to Tsunade's mind the menacing threat she had received just a night earlier.

"I'm sure it was on my bureau," cried the busty woman in desperation. She had even failed to recall that the patrolmen were to question her own daughter. Feverishly ransacking and throwing papers around, Tsunade scraped her fingers bloody against the rough wood looking for the note. _I have to find it! I need to let someone know that they're onto me. _

In the midst of her chaotic search, Tsunade eased herself into a chair. Defeat descended upon her like a reaper who'd come to claim her soul. In her brooding silence, Tsunade finally decided to ask Sakura if she had misplaced anything during the day. The young girl was an avid reader, spending plenty of time perusing Tsunade's massive collection of medical texts, exploring the vast world of medicine. It was likely that the note may have gotten caught somewhere. Drawing a shaky breath, the jaded woman climbed the wooden stairs to the upper chambers of their humble abode. Knocking lightly to signal her polite intrusion, Tsunade lingered patiently, expecting a tired response. Only unearthly silence greeted her.

Tsunade's panic grew tenfold, in remembrance of the note she had received. Without pausing another moment, the woman threw open the door. The lights had been put out, smothered into darkness and obscureness. Sakura's bedsheets had been thrown aside messily, devoid of their neatness in the middle of day. The room was a meaningless void, filled with just midnight dusk, swallowing the last of Tsunade's hope.

"No it can't be… she would never leave the house after dark without someone and letting me know…"

Tsunade's words trailed off into a breathy whisper and she turned on her heel. Without hesitating, she descended down the stairs swiftly, grabbing her shawl in the process. As she reached for the brass knob, she noticed the heavy front door that was typically bolted shut, was now sitting slightly ajar, a light whistling sound the only testament to its difference. The sky was dropping heavy gifts, round with precipitation and heavy with wetness when the woman yanked the door completely open. Tsunade could care less as she barreled out the door, hoping that she could find the pinkette before _they _did.

_Flashback: 3 weeks ago _

_Tsunade and Sakura were walking along a dimly lit cobblestone path. The night was cloudy once again; it was rarely brightly illuminated by the twinkling stars Tsunade had reminisced about. The light banter between the females was enough to hold the stony silence at bay. The only people they had the pleasure meeting were the homeless, the poor, and the street rats. All other respectable figures had retired for the night, allowing the lowliest to come to life. Tsunade had grown wary, keeping an eye out for their surroundings and her daughter. Sakura, talking idly, was unaware of the dangerous company she kept while she strolled. _

_In the middle of a light hearted discussion on how to treat bleeding wounds, Tsunade couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched. Subtly redirecting her gaze, the woman almost made eye contact with two pairs of eyes staring shamelessly. _Che, ogling the goods are we now? _thought Tsunade and she almost gave it no thought until she saw one lean over and mouth something to the other. The inky figure nodded before scurrying away. Tsunade filed the seemingly innocent action away until she saw it repeat itself, not unlike a broken record, with almost every street rat they encountered. By the time Sakura had unlocked the door to their house, Tsunade had deduced, something was wrong. From there on out, Tsunade accompanied Sakura on her many journeys to the market and even to her evening job. And it was the same story every time. In the end, she demanded that Sakura return home with a friend after work, when the sun relented its domain to the moon. _

_2 weeks ago- _

_When Sakura returned home, telling a peculiar story, Tsunade knew it was time. Apparently she had offered some change, being the compassionate girl she was, to a homeless man, shivering despite the sweltering heat. He accepted but grabbed her hand roughly and pulled her down with an ominous message. 'Oh aren't you the pretty thing? Tell this to your caretaker, never mind how I know, that he. sees. all. There's no more running. He's found you.' Sakura had brushed the odd encounter off but was left puzzling when even Tsunade offered no explanation. Tsunade decided to sit down and pen a lengthy letter on the finest cream paper she could find. The contents would remain known only to her until death beckoned. _

_1 week ago-_

_They were closing in on her. Three of her closest colleagues had been murdered. She would be next. Tsunade grumbled and reminisced about her grandfather. He had entrusted her with important information on his deathbed about his past and hers. It shattered the dark blindfold she had so willingly believed. Shortly after his death, she was approached by a man, who only served to prove her grandfather's words true. And thus began Tsunade's mission. _

_Drowning in alcohol caused her daughter to convey disapproval and concern. The hazy delusion of safety clouded her mind, yet refined and fine-tuned it to the echoes of treachery. Tsunade wasn't a lazy or affectionate drunk, she was a _powerful _one. Dancing dangerously with peril was something she excelled at, something her colleagues sorely lacked. She would be different. _

_1 night ago-_

_When Tsunade saw the note on her desk, she blanched. Every day, every moment, every second of her life was consumed with the possibility of her death. The neat, cryptic writing haunted her when she reread the memo over and over, eyes hoping to pick up an empty threat. Turning to alcohol again, Tsunade couldn't help but feel weak and defeated. Her time would come to an end soon, she didn't how, but the sensation resonated down to the ends of her bones. Sakura couldn't be left alone though, not with too many pieces in the game, all vying for her. There was no room for failure. Tsunade steeled her resolve. She would _live.

* * *

Sakura stared breathily at the sky and couldn't take her eyes from the iridescent beauty of the glimmering stars. The midnight sky had cleared up after a God sent thunderstorm, promising nothing but unclouded coal with flecks of twinkling diamonds. Tightening her wrap about her shoulders, Sakura's nimble fingers adjusted her wide hat to mask the cerise curls from sight. Her silvery grey dress shimmered in the wan moonlight, accentuating her skin to a flawless porcelain. She looked so out of place in the filth and grime that plagued the streets. A warm drink pressed up against her cheek and she spun to face Tom with a pleasant grin.

"What is it this time?"

"Hot cocoa, your favorite," said Tom with an easy smile. The hot beverage warmed her icy fingers, lulling them back into a state of pale pink. Damp mist hung in the air and condensation clung to the stone structures composing London.

"Mm, I haven't had cocoa in so long. Tsunade rarely makes it," hummed Sakura quietly as she touched the burning chocolate to her lips.

"She's uptight isn't she?"

"Yes. It's troublesome getting out every night. I have to make sure she's asleep."

"How 'bout tonight?"

"She was still sleeping when I came home from work. When I left the light was still on in her office but there was no noise."

"So you're certain she doesn't know?"

"Have you ever doubted me Tom?"

The two lapsed back into a relaxing silence with Tom nudging his violin case every once in a while. Both stared into the dancing heavens, comfortable with all they had. It was Tom who finally broke the silence.

"How about we go near the Thames tonight? The streetlights there are always sweet and they complement your singing."

Sakura hummed in agreement and they proceeded to dispose of their beverages in a trash heap. They walked with precision, strolling along the poorly paved street, searching for a stone bridge that would have a staircase to the banks of the Thames. Street urchins littered the street, glancing up momentarily to catch sight of the couple. Tom occasionally dipped his head and acknowledged a filthy acquaintance.

"Ah found one," murmured Tom. "Let's go down this one. It's a little hidden but not too much so that no one can find us."

Slowly descending down the pebbled steps until they reached the bank, Sakura gripped Tom's hand nervously. None of the places she had ever sung at were this dark. Even with the lighting, the night felt pressing. The river glistened of blue and black, flickering and reflecting the light from the gas lamps that adorned the bridge. Just as they were about to settle in, a grubby hand grabbed the hem of Sakura's dress, garnering her attention.

It was a homeless man, his eyes wide and pleading. "C-charity," he stammered, "I-I can't see." Looking again, Sakura saw that the man's eyes were clouded and unseeing. "I-it's so cold. I c-can't find my way up."

Sakura's heart melted and wavered at the sight, her benevolence getting the better of her. The pink haired woman bent down to help the man until a loud voice assaulted her ears.

"Don't you dare put a hand on him Sakura!"

* * *

Sasori's carriage pulled up to a large building composed of decaying brick and worn posters plastered to its outside. The heavy rain had nearly flooded the garden that Sasori assumed was tulips. The battered stems were far too ruined for him to tell anymore. The coach's door opened and a sickly hand reached out to guide him out. Sasori withheld his hand.

"No need. I'm not physically impaired." Sasori reached to take out a few coins and dropped them in the outreached hand.

"Thank you sir. Enjoy your stay."

Scoffing, Sasori ambled to the door and lifted the heavy brass knocker. Letting it fall, he waited impatiently for someone to answer.

"Coming! Dearie, get the lights."

Warm honey light flickered on and a shadow made to answer the door. When the door opened, a portly woman filled the space with a jovial smile on her face. "Welcome! We were told to expect someone tonight but I didn't expect such a handsome man. Come in before you catch a chill."

Sasori stepped in wordlessly as the woman took his umbrella and set it to dry in a corner. He didn't get a chance to speak before the woman spoke again.

"Your room has already been prepared for you. Do keep in mind that there are two other boarders here for business, but aside from that do as you please. We do serve breakfast and you're welcome to use the kitchen. If you have any questions just ring the bell in your bed chambers and I'll be there!"

The burgundy haired man scaled the steps behind his boarder and arrived at the highest floor. She set his briefcase down and withdrew a key from her apron. She dropped the cold skeleton key in his hand with a pat. "That's yours! Don't lose it because we do charge a small fee for lost keys. Any other questions?"

Sasori cleared his throat and inquired, "Would you recommend any locations for a decent night stroll?"

The woman blinked momentarily, registering his question. "Down by the Thames. It's near here as well. It's breathtaking after the rain and it's decently quiet at this time. There are a few constables here and there, and it's a little smelly but it fits the job. Is that all?"

"Thank you for your assistance." Sasori bent to unlock the door and picked up his possessions. He didn't turn around, not bothering to say goodbye to the warm lady.

"Well then. Good nig-."

The door slammed in her face.

"…He's not very talkative is he?"

XXX

Sasori set his heavy briefcase on his bed and dropped his hat on a dusty rack standing near the door. Pulling out an expensively tailored overcoat, he slipped it on over his shoulders. The coat was snug and warm, yet heavy from the outdated fabric. Buttoning it, he grabbed his hat and locked the door on his way out. Descending down the stairs and stepping into the silver moonlight, Sasori drew a breath.

Approaching the road, Sasori crossed it cautiously and advanced toward the bridge. Walking along the edge, he took slow calculative steps. Street lights brightened the dark stones under his shoes. After a few minutes had passed, Sasori didn't fail to notice that there was a man trailing him. The dark figure didn't seem to care if he was noticed or even bother to conceal his presence. Speeding up minutely, Sasori sensed the shadow following him do the same. _It's a pity that I'm not some rich aristocrat that you're tailing this time _sneered Sasori quietly. The crimson haired man continued, feigning ignorance. However, Sasori's keen eyes didn't notice the way the individual itched to jump him.

The game of cat and mouse danced on dangerously for a few agonizing minutes before Sasori felt the man pounce. Sasori wasn't stupid enough stand still.

He ran.

Pounding feet hit the ground with harsh slaps and Sasori felt the clothes restrict his movement. _Che, troublesome clothes but I wasn't one of Pein's subordinates for nothing. _Energy and power exploded through his feet as the gap between the men widened.

"Where are those so called constables when you need them?" snarled Sasori as he sprinted even faster.

Suddenly turning a sharp corner, Sasori wrinkled his nose in disgust before flinging a towering heap of trash to the ground. He quickly deposited his now soiled riding gloves without easing his persistent pace. The fleeing man heard a plethora of curses before smirking to himself. Minding himself, Sasori kept running when his pursuer resumed his chase. The man with blazing hair sneered devilishly.

"You don't know when to quit, do you?"

* * *

Sakura's head whipped up to find a glowering Tsunade, whose messy honey strands were heavy with rain, soaked from the downpour. Her shawl and dress were drenched and sopping wet. Her raging mother was standing on the bridge, glaring mercilessly down on them.

"Move away from the boy Sakura and don't touch that man."

"T-Tsunade!"

"Come up here, Sakura. I hate to be firm but now is not the time."

Sakura felt her head droop in shame. She rarely saw Tsunade this way, and it petrified Sakura. Tom reached out to her shoulder gently.

"Don't touch her, you rogue!"

Sakura felt her fists ball up and turn white at her mother's comment. Her explosive temper was dawning, and she felt ready to unleash an unholy wrath.

"Don't talk to Tom like that! You've been so abnormal and different lately that I can't bear being at home. Tom's done nothing but comfort me and alleviate that. And… and you have the gall to insult him… right in front of me!"

Tsunade's expression was nothing but thunderous now, and her eyes narrowed at her daughter's outburst. Without thinking twice, she flew down the stone steps and towered over Sakura.

"You don't know what you're playing with Sakura, please come back home," articulated Tsunade, "I will tell you what you need to know. You are at age."

Sakura felt her rage lose its fiery vise and subside when she saw the lines of worry etched into Tsunade's face. There was fear, an almost feral image of a wild animal that had been cornered look sitting in Tsunade's eyes.

"I don't kn-,"

There was a loud crash and Tom looked up sheepishly. Their tin can was flattened, crushed by his violin case. "Ah, um. Sorry. That was my fault Sakura," he said awkwardly. Waving strangely, Tom bent down again and entered a murmured conversation with the homeless man.

Tsunade shot a wary and pensive look at the young boy, and then at the man the adolescent leaned down to help. Turning cautiously, the mother looked at her daughter. The callous appearance in her eyes faded. She embraced Sakura with a bone crushing hug. "Don't ever do that again Sakura. We need to leave. _Now._"

Sakura felt her arms raise unconsciously to reciprocate the gesture. "I'm sorry. But I just wanted to bring home a little something for you," breathed the young girl.

So lost were the two women, that they didn't notice the two pairs of observers and many more closing in, all with ungodly intentions.

* * *

Sasori refused to admit that he was short of breath. And he would be damned to admit that he was losing this chase. He had long shrugged off the difficult overcoat and draped it over his folded arm, but his top hat had vanished at some point. Tousled red locks framed his face and sweat plastered them to his alabaster skin, despite the chilling aftertaste of the storm. Sasori cursed. The chase had multiplied from two to six men. It was unexpected, and the dying silence irked him. This atmosphere was different from the stifling one he was accustomed to. No one or no_thing _patrolled the streets here. Near his residence outside, it was nonstop. Pressing into the shadowed alleyway tighter, Sasori calmed his winded breath. A scratchy but commanding voice garnered his attention quickly.

"Did you rats get him?"

"No… he's too good. Never woulda have though that such a pompous ass like him could shake us."

"Can't we pick off another man?"

"No," rasped the commanding voice. Sasori deduced he was the one leading the chase and the one who had started tailing him. _What's the difference? _thought Sasori darkly_. _"Boss said we needed this guy no matter what, and they already got the signal."

Sasori's ears perked at the mystery man's comment. _Only me huh. _His lips tilted up dangerously. _But I've never been known for my generosity. _

Crouching, Sasori felt his long legs strain against the tight, scratchy fabric of his pants. Bouncing on the balls of his feet, he gave a solid push and burst from his place. Darting and flying across the pavement, vermilion locks flared through the inky darkness. So radiant was his hair, did he catch the attention of his pursuers.

"There he is!"

Leaning forward and his overcoat flapping in the streaking wind, Sasori grinned to himself. Nothing got his blood rushing like a chase through hell. From his peripheral vision, he saw two men cornering his left. It was the same story from his right and behind. _Boxing me in now, huh? _

Flicking a quick look ahead of him, Sasori's glassy eyes narrowed in on an obscure stairway. _Perfect. _Advancing rapidly, the man suddenly jolted in surprise. A wave of men and boys, barely of age, came descending like an enshrouded cloud of shadows. They had appeared from the dusk of an alley, almost magically. Sasori almost spat in disgust. "They're like harbingers of hell, coming to reap the very breath from my still robust lungs."

Turning sharply, he descended rapidly down the stone staircase, feeling the shaking of the earth as his chasers followed. Running along the long stretch along the river, Sasori couldn't help but observe the murky smell that the Thames emitted. Dim lights danced rapidly past his vision. Looking over his shoulder, Sasori didn't feel his feet catch on a figure until it was too late. Tripping, he felt his shoulder hit something hard and crash.

"Wha-,"

* * *

**_And so they converge._**

* * *

Sakura turned to bid her friend Tom good-bye, despite her yearning to sing. Right as she turned around, a flash of blazing fire caught her attention. It went tumbling down into the grimy bank side and a strangled grunt was heard when it stumbled over the homeless man. There was a loud crash as _it _tumbled into Tom's violin case. Floating islands of light eerily cast their light onto the fallen shadow. Tsunade's steel grip on Sakura's upper arm tightened.

"Don't Sakura," breathed Tsunade airily.

Sakura took a surprised step forward as Tom, Tsunade, and the mysterious person scrambled to make sense of the chaotic mess. Pounding of feet alarmed Tsunade, and rapidly, the mother yanked Sakura. "We need to get out of here," she hissed. Before Tsunade could take a step though, barreling figures of darkness sprung suddenly from above them, and a horde of others amassed from the direction the runner had come from.

The two groups collided.

Sakura felt herself spun into the messy waves of people, not unlike the Egyptian Pharaoh when the Red Sea swallowed his men.

"Tom! Tsunade! Where are you guys?"

"Sakura!"

Sakura whipped around to find Tsunade being jostled by a group of men. Reaching out a pale hand, she felt a steely grip grasp it instead. Frantically turning around, she saw a man with more gaps than teeth in his mouth smile. His hand snaked around her waist and she was yanked into his lewd embrace. Sakura saw red.

"Get your filthy hands off of me your mongrel!"

Dropping her heel heavily onto his foot, the man's grip loosened for a millisecond. Turning around rapidly and bending her knees, she sprung up with a coil-springed kinetic energy. The crown of Sakura's head met with the bottom of his chin. The perpetrator staggered backwards, howling, and clutching his throbbing jaw.

"You damn tramp!"

Before she could react again, Sakura felt another pair of hands yank from behind and lock her arms behind her. Growling, the petite woman threw her weight backward and felt the man lose his balance. Falling backwards, Sakura grabbed her attacker, steeled her balance and flipped him upside, driving his poor face into the ground as hard as she could. The moment she heard a faint _thunk,_ Sakura dropped his limp body and went for the next one. Throwing an elbow into a man who came from her left, Sakura was caught by surprise when she felt someone tug at her dress roughly from behind. Struggling viciously, she felt the fabric of her dress start to tear and her hat fall to the ground. Her pinned cerise hair flared violently into the night, fluttering madly.

Suddenly, the pressure from behind was gone. Startled, Sakura turned around and saw a man throw her attacker to the ground. When he turned around, she gasped at his face. He was an Orient and a wealthy one, despite his disheveled clothes. They had gotten soiled; murky water had splashed on the bottom of his pant cuffs and his sleeves had ripped.

"What are you looking at brat? He ran into me."

Sakura almost let out an indignant squawk. And here she thought that this gentleman was saving her. _What an ass _thought the girl. Before she could say anything else though, she heard a loud yell and a heavy push behind her. The man evaporated from her vision, lost in the crowd. Stumbling, the pinkette was able to catch a glimpse of Tsunade throwing multiple men off of her and heaving her fist into a beggar's stomach.

"Give me my daughter back you street urchins!"

Tsunade was putting up a decent fight. Nothing was going to happen to Sakura tonight. Not on her watch. Flinging a man into his comrade, Tsunade felt a rush as multiple men jumped her. Their combined weight pulled her down and the early onset of a fever from dashing in the earlier downpour sapped Tsunade. Panicking, the woman could only think of her daughter.

"Sakura!"

"Quiet you bitch!" Tsunade felt her head jerk violently to the right as a beggar slapped her. "Who woulda thought that you could put up such a fight." Looking up, Tsunade's bleary vision saw Sakura making her way towards her in slow motion. She couldn't miss the shadows that loomed behind her daughter. Strength renewed, Tsunade wrenched her arms and flailed her body, yelling frantically.

"Sakura behind yo-,"

A swift kick to her ribs silenced her mid-sentence and Tsunade felt the metallic tang of blood against the back of her throat. She glanced up just in time to see Sakura whip around, surprised, and trip. She saw the homeless descend upon her daughter like vultures, pushing her into the ground, hands exploring.

"Tsunade!" Sakura screamed, hoping desperately that her mother would save her. She felt her head tugged up by a grip entangled in her curls.

"Watch pretty girlie, it's going to be a show tonight!" a voice snarled. Sakura grunted, trying to ease the pain blooming near her hairline. Mustering her voice, a loud cry ripped from her throat. "Tom! Tsunade!"

It almost seemed like time had stopped when she noticed Tom's head bob out of the swarm of beggars. He looked untouched, almost as if the chaos had left him unscathed. But Sakura nearly did a double take when she saw the rancorous expression clouding his face. Casually strolling, he looked at ease, handsome even. Sakura saw him approach a figure pinned to the crowd and nearly screamed when she saw Tsunade struggling. But the scream died on her lips when she saw a jagged blade produced from Tom's pocket.

"There, there doll. Tom's the entertainer tonight and he'll give you a performance unlike any other."

Tsunade almost had a sense of tranquility, despite her perilous position. She already knew that Sakura's friend would be the mastermind of their little quagmire. Now thrashing only half-heartedly, the blonde woman glowered when Tom stepped into view.

"Well, well. What do we have here?"

"Tom," spat Tsunade, "You're the lowest scum this world could ever birth. Manipulative and a liar."

Tom gave a displeased hum. "Now don't be like that. My _Jewish _parents would be quite upset to hear that. I'm sure you would have been smarter too. I thought you would have noticed sooner."

Tsunade felt her limbs go stone cold. Tom smirked spitefully. "I know more than you. For you will soon look up too. Beware the watery bleu, and perhaps the wandering Jew. Everything your daughter ever knew, will be washed anew. Who do you think that wandering Jew is, Tsunade? But enough talk. I have a spectacle to put on tonight_, _and we shan't keep our audience waiting, shall we?"

Tom kneeled down and shot Tsunade a pitying scowl. He leaned down next to Tsunade's ear. "_The Phantom _bids you farewell_._"

And he plunged the knife through Tsunade's chest.

A shriek resonated through the night and Tom whirled around to find a choking Sakura, slowly overpowering the men holding her down. To the side, he saw the struggling aristocrat facing his opponents with well- defined precision. Kicking Tsunade's limp body to the side, the murderer grinned savagely. Dashing suddenly towards the crowd, he rammed into the crimson haired man. Despite the deadly grace with which Sasori outmaneuvered his opponents, he was completely taken by surprise. Already sluggish from traveling and the previous chase, Sasori felt his limbs scream in exhaustion. He then felt something sticky shoved onto his white button-up, while his hands fumbled madly to grasp it. Sasori hissed when he felt the distinctive edge of a blade cut into his thumb. There was a rough shove and he felt himself pushed out of the crowd. Before Sasori could move though, a shrill whistle was heard and lights blinded his face.

"What is going on down there?"

"There's been a murder!"

Sasori almost scoffed when he heard the response.

"The red-haired man! He's the murderer! He has the knife!"

Sasori started. Then he realized.

_Blood. Knife. Corpse. _

Pounding feet sounded against stone steps, along with deep booming voice of the constable. "Stop right there! You are under arrest!"

_Speak of the devil and he shall cometh _thought Sasori, _Satan must be the one plucking the strings of fate now. _Without stopping to think, he bolted. Running in the direction he saw a few beggars go, Sasori flew like the wind. He dropped the knife, along with its crimson coating.

Running, he saw the retreating figures and the one who had artfully set the stage for his framing. A writhing figure was jerking in their arms and Sasori glimpsed glittering emerald. He distinctly remembered the girl. Growling, he lunged and caught the abductors by surprise. He roughly caught the wrist of the thrashing girl and yanked her to standing position.

"You're coming with me girl."

"What do you want with me?" retorted Sakura. Sasori had to commend the way the fight burned bright in her eyes.

"You're the only witness that can prove my innocence." Without waiting for a response, he kicked Tom who made a grab for them. Sasori started dragging her, compelling her to run. Wrenching her wrist from his grasp, she gave him a scowl but didn't need to be told twice. She wasn't dense enough to miss the authorities closing in.

"Follow me." The two bolted out of reach, running like the wind down the dark corridors of the riverbank.

Tom snarled and made a move to pounce again before he heard the marshals closing in. A cloud of doubt washed over his face, and uncertainty tainted his livid expression.

"You ruffians! Get over here!"

Growling, Tom motioned with his hands and his companions immediately dispersed, blending into the dusk like spilled ink on papyrus. Slinking into the obscure fogginess, the young boy ebbed into the darkness, leaving the baffled officers behind.

All that was heard was the light caress of wind, ruffling the glistening sheen of the Thames. Unspoken words drifted through the night, evaporating in an ominous cloud.

* * *

"I'm sorry but we could not attain the girl. She… she was whisked away from us before we could bring her into the sewers. The beggars also had to flee in order to evade arrest."

There was a sigh of displeasure and unseen lips tilted downwards dangerously. The figure cloaked in darkness leaned forwards, his chin resting loosely on his intertwined fingers.

"Whatever should I do Tom? It was the perfect opportunity tonight. The rain, the arrival of our dear suspect, and the contracts with the poor."

"Give me another chance."

"Have you not already avenged your dead parents that Tsunade 'killed'?"

The young boy gritted his teeth. "The target was a bit more advanced than we anticipated."

"Are you questioning me Tom? The very one who offered you salvation from the merciless streets? The one who clothed you, fed you, and taught you all you know about dominating the streets?"

"No… sir."

There was a killing pause and Tom fidgeted in the suffocating darkness.

"Very well. I will give you one more chance. Do not forget that I can turn the streets of London that you rule against you in a day."

"Yes. What do you need me to do?"

"Send a message to the headquarters for our dear constables. I'm sure they will be delighted to hear from us again."

"…What would you like me to say sir?"

"Don't worry. I will hand you a note tomorrow, before dawn breaks the fog. Don't be late. Now, get out of my sight."

At the parting words, Tom scuttled away nervously, relieved to live another day. Now alone, the Phantom chuckled darkly.

"Now now. It seems like our dear songbird has flown from her cage. This could get troublesome." A flash of bright white and pointed teeth gleamed suddenly. "Let the games begin."

* * *

**"****So come, and unleash a world of brilliantly seamed fascinations and record them for eternities to come."**

**-Pein of ****_Murmurs of the Past_**

* * *

**A/N: Boom. My most action-y chapter yet. Reward for lamest action scene goes to this writer here. Tell me what you think; I could really use the constructive criticism to help me write better. The characters felt a little OOC, but I'm hoping for development so that they can get to how they are in the series. But anyways, thank you for all the reviews and keep reviewing. Those things drive my writing. **


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Standard disclaimer applied. **

**A/N: Hey guys! It's been a long time. I've kind of hit a writer's block on how to continue this story in a coherent manner. Shout out to the lovely JigokuShoujosRevenge for reviewing the last chapter. It means a lot to me. ****J**

* * *

Sasori felt the girl's thin wrist wrench itself from his grip roughly. He turned around to see her huff angrily and rub it lightly.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sasori hissed.

"What? Were you raised in a barn or something? I know we're being followed but that doesn't mean you still can't treat a lady like a lady."

"You were just nearly raped and you're still whining about chivalry? You're nothing but a spoiled brat."

"You've got blood on your hands; do you not? I could choose to say nothing on your behalf and walk away with my hands clean."

Sasori grew quiet at her threat. His idea of a vacation had fallen flat and this _girl _was now holding him accountable. Before Sasori could respond with a scathing retort, she flew into a run again. "Are you coming or not? We're almost there."

The man reluctantly dashed after her, never losing sight of the rosy curls that seemed silver washed in the moonlight. When he turned the corner he felt a sharp yank on his elbow as he was dragged into an alley. Sasori would have tripped if he hadn't planted his feet and pivoted to the side. "What are you _doing_, pulling like that?" he said. Sakura whipped a finger up to her lips fiercely, commanding silence.

"There's someone at the door and he isn't a constable," she whispered quickly, "I don't know him either." Sticking his head around the corner, Sasori couldn't help but scowl darkly. There was a shabby man at the door jamming and picking at the lock. His grubby fingers left trails of filth along the brass doorknob. Whipping back around to face the girl, he pinned her with a pointed glare.

"We're going to have to wait girl. It doesn't look like he'll be leaving anytime soon."

"You stay here. I'll handle him." Sakura made to move forward before she was shoved backwards.

"You _idiot._ Do you have any idea what they tried to do to you back there? Or would you like to offer yourself on a silver platter again?"

"Don't be foolish you nitwit. They're obviously here for something. I don't know what it is but if we can't get our hands on it before them, you can kiss your innocence good bye."

Sasori threw a disdainful look at the girl before him but he couldn't help but agree. "Tch. You stay here and I'll handle this ruffian. It's not like I've haven't got blood on my hands already," he spat.

Before Sakura could blink, she heard the rustle of fabric. She darted to the edge of the building and saw vermillion hair blazing harshly against the midnight backdrop. There was a flash of movement in the wan moonlight as Sasori attacked. The mysterious intruder in front of her door dropped like a stone. Her enigmatic companion sent her a look from his position. Dashing back out into the open, she stopped alongside him and gave him an apprehensive look before withdrawing a key from her frayed dress. She tentatively stepped over the limp figure now resting on her doorstep and gave it a pitying look. _Damn my soft heart _Sakura thought.

"What do we do with this body?"

"Throw it on the street."

"Are you insane? He could get run over."

"Does it look like we have a choice girl? Hurry before the rest arrive," Sasori murmured darkly. Sakura pursed her lips into a thin line and shot him a pointed look.

Sasori was _this _close to actually killing someone.

"…I'll make it look like he was intoxicated and collapsed."

Sakura waited as Sasori disposed the body and when he returned swiftly, she unlocked the door. Shutting it quickly behind her, Sakura was all business. "There's a bathroom down the hall on the right before you reach the kitchen. Go heat the water and I'll bring you a change of clothes so you're not covered in my mother's blood."

"We don't have time for that girl."

"It's Sakura."

"Listen _Sakura,_" Sasori intoned, "that man at the door already knows where you live. Do you honestly think that we can stay here much longer? Just get me a change of clothes and make it quick. I don't like to be kept waiting." With that, Sasori spun around and made for the bathroom to cleanse the dried crimson streaks off his hands and the few specks that dotted his face. Sasori closed the door behind him and turned on the sink. He idly watched the diluted red water slosh down the drain until it turned clear again as he scrubbed his hands clean. In just a few minutes, his hands had transformed to a pale rosy color again. A thought occurred to Sasori and he bent down to rummage through the voluminous bottles residing on a low shelf. He brought up a nearly full bottle of heavy dark liquid. The fluid was thick and reminded the man of rich honey. Sasori's half-lidded eyes read the ancient label when a knock and muffled voice captured his attention.

"I've brought your clothes. I don't know if they'll fit or not."

"Just open the door and hand them to me."

There was a pregnant pause and some hesitation on the other side. "Are you… decent?"

Sasori sighed in exasperation. Roughly yanking the door open, he met Sakura's surprised look and seized her wrist. There was a light _thump _as the clothes hit the ground. Sakura felt a gust of wind as she felt her body turned around and bent over the sink with the rim pressing painfully into her stomach. Her arms were pinned uncomfortably behind her with Sasori's unrelenting hold. Both of her thin wrists were incased in one of his hands.

"W-what are you doing?!"

Sakura felt lips next to her ears and felt goosebumps rise on her neck. Shivers danced down her spine. "You're not going to move or scream from what I'm about to do. I'm going to let go of your hands and don't _even think _about trying to do anything."

The girl gulped at the ominous tone in Sasori's voice. Slowly, the pressure on her wrists eased but she felt him press harder against her to compensate. Sakura felt a creeping blush bloom on her cheeks when she heard water running. She sensed her pink curls come undone from the elaborate bun as his fingers weaved through her hair. When the icy water finally soaked through her hair, Sakura started struggling.

"You buffoon! Are you trying to drown me? Did you forget I'm the only person who can vindicate you?"

Sakura didn't get the pleasure of a reply as she felt fingers rudely massaging her scalp. The girl would have melted if the water wasn't so cold and if she wasn't being assaulted by a stranger. "Get your filthy hands off me you mongrel!"

Suddenly Sakura felt the pressure behind her vanish. A coarse towel was thrown at her face when she heard the water running again. Angrily wringing her hair out, she waited for the man to finish at the sink before getting ready to rip him a new one. "Is this really how you return my hospit-,"

The words died on Sakura's tongue. The man drying his hair before her no longer had flaming sunset hair, but a rich chestnut hue instead. Realization dawning, Sakura ran to the mirror and gasped. Her pale lithe fingers shakily lifted to grasp the now chocolate strands. Touching the frosty mirror, Sakura stared at her reflection like she was gazing at an abyss. "I-it's gone."

"Your pink hair stands out too much. It brings too much attention and hats are too much of a complication to deal with. You should be thanking me."

Sakura felt anger bubble inside of her and boil over in a heated flash. "You had no right!" Pounding her small fists against Sasori's chest, Sakura screamed hideous insults. Her mother's death. Her inability to save a life. Sudden abandonment. _Worthlessness. _Sakura felt the balloon in her chest burst and she sank to her knees sobbing. Heavy rivers of tears cascaded down her face as she hiccupped. "You had no right… No right!"

With the girl sobbing at his feet, Sasori awkwardly stepped outside to change. He quickly discarded the blood stained clothes before returning to the girl. Sasori stared coldly down at her slumped figure. "Why do you care so much? It's just hair."

The girl's head whipped up and her swollen eyes narrowed. The sniffling was abruptly replaced with scathing jabs. "This simple _hair _that you've just defiled was the last connection I had with Tsunade. She used to comb it every night. And now you've taken it away from me like it was nothing. It's like you have no heart."

Sasori's half lidded eyes glinted treacherously and he crouched down to stare at her eyes. His voice lowered and he whispered so quietly that Sakura had to strain her ears. "What if I told you I really had no heart?"

Sakura inched away from Sasori. Something about his expression suggested unholiness and it was like he wasn't from her world. Sakura thought he almost wasn't _human. _His face was an icy plane that witnessed indescribable horrors. She saw him smirk sinisterly. Standing back up, Sasori shot her a haughty gaze. "The name is Sasori. It's best we start searching for what that man came for."

* * *

The Phantom bent down at the waist to look at Tsunade's prone figure sprawled across the stone walk. He roughly kicked it and when the tip of his shoe found purchase, the body merely shifted a few centimeters. He clucked his tongue. "My, my. They did quite a number on you. Rigor mortis is already starting to set in."

The Phantom kneeled gently next to the corpse and lifted up a pale hand. Bringing it to his lips he kissed the stiff palm reverently, similar to a worshipper kissing the ground in the name of God. "It's a pity you couldn't give me what I desired. I always love the beautiful dead bones that hold secrets in a hush. Thieving mother, have you forgotten what I was destined to come for?"

Placing the limb back down, the Phantom grinned maliciously. Tsunade's peaceful visage was like a lie to her violent death. Her lips curled upwards in a smile and her long lashes framed her face. At Tsunade's expression, the Phantom felt a sudden surge of hatred. Violently drawing a blade, he slashed at her throat viciously. "Long have these old bones waited in darkness, forever stripped of their glories. What you have taken from me, I too, shall take!"

A sigh. Then a laugh. Uncontrollable. "Those who have stolen what is sacred have forgotten themselves. I am no less!"

Breathing heavily, the Phantom looked up maniacally to find a slack-jawed sheriff watching silently, mouth opened in a swallowed scream of terror. In silent whispers, the Phantom flew up the stairs, cornering the cowering man. "It appears I have a caught a mouse." Glittering teeth shimmered in the night as an ear-splitting grin adorned the Phantom's face. "A petty creature that has stumbled upon something so illustrious. Hardly befitting. Tell me sir," the Phantom articulated crazily while bending at the waist, "will this be enough to pay for your silence?" Gold pieces fell from the Phantom's palm, hitting the cobblestoned ground with tiny clinks. The constable's eyes widened at the amount being offered and he nodded frantically. He scrambled to gather the gold talents and disappeared into the night.

"Foolish man! Your silence shall be the undoing of this world. _Live to regret._"

* * *

_Nothing can happen more beautiful than death. _

_-Walt Whitman_

* * *

Sakura was pulling open a drawer and rummaging through it when a thick packet hit her face with a loud smack. Glaring angrily at Sasori she bent down to pick it up. The envelope was heavy and the creamy paper settled in her hands. _Sakura Haruno _was etched into the surface in Tsunade's flowing black script.

"Where did you find it?"

Sasori pointed wordlessly at Tsunade's study and sent her an off-kilter look. Sakura stroked the outer surface of the package before hooking her finger behind the sealed edges to rip it open. There was a quiet rip as the flap came undone from the back of the envelope. Before Sakura had a chance to read the contents though, an earsplitting sound of splintering wood rang through the kitchen. Both Sasori and Sakura froze in their positions. The man swore quietly. "They're here. Get up girl, we need to get out of here."

"But I was about to read the-,"

"You'll have time for that later. Just don't drop anything."

Quietly sauntering away from the kitchen door, Sasori and Sakura inched towards the staircase that led to Sakura's upper level room. Standing still, they waited for the intruders to walk past the bannister.

"What exactly are we looking for?"

"Something. Anything that Tsunade could have left behind for Sakura."

Sakura drew a quick breath at Tom's voice. His sudden betrayal still stung like an open wound and his quick appearance resembled salt being rubbed in. Angry tears pricked the corner of her eyes and she felt her fingers curl into a tight fist. Sasori threw a dark glare at Sakura, intimidating the rage into a mere flicker. When the figures thumped noisily past their hiding place, they ran. Sakura's noisy steps didn't fail to catch Tom's attention.

"Up the stairs!"

Sasori uttered another string of expletives as he quickly slammed the door behind him. Dragging a heavy bureau, Sasori pushed it against the door. Loud pounding and shouts came from outside. "Can't you be a little more inconspicuous?"

"Enough of how terrible I am at this. We need to get out of here."

Glancing frantically around, Sakura finally ran to the tiny grubby window that shed dirty moonlight on the dusty floor of her room. Grunting, Sakura struggled to yank the window pane up. "Come help me you prick. There's a fire escape down the back of this building."

Sakura felt lean, muscular arms wrap around her and felt the window jolt upwards. It screeched open but not before the telltale signs of someone ramming a door open. Panicking, Sakura threw a leg out and rested her foot against a rusty rung.

"Hurry up brat."

Frantically lowering herself down the ladder, she felt Sasori do the same. When she hit the dark pavement, she looked up and saw Sasori jump down the last few feet. Whipping around, he grabbed her arm. "I need to stop by somewhere. Do you still have the packet?"

Nodding wordlessly, she felt her arm jerk as Sasori started running. Tugging her arm free again, she followed closely. A few minutes later they turned down a wide avenue on the nicer end of London. Sasori approached a building similar to her home and pounded loudly on the door. It opened with a quick whoosh.

"My! Who are you young man? You look similar to a young Orient that passed by earlier but if I remember correctly, he had cherry red hair. Yours is brown."

Sakura just gaped when Sasori pushed past the plump lady and dashed upstairs. "You are incredibly rude you do realize?"

Sasori turned around with a harsh glare before resuming to his previous task of filling his suitcase. "I didn't ask to get caught up in your affairs. We have to leave before my own boarder calls the constables on us." Before snapping his suitcase shut he assessed Sakura again. "Undress."

"E-excuse me?"

"You can't keep running around in that dress." Sasori pulled out a shirt and some slacks. "We're similar in size."

"You can't expect me to undress with you staring openly," said Sakura hotly, a crimson blush dusting her cheeks.

"Now's not the time to be modest."

Huffing angrily, Sakura snatched the clothes from Sasori's hand and turned around. "Don't look."

"There's nothing to look at girl."

"Just. Do. It," ground out Sakura between gritted teeth. Sasori gave her a withering look before finally complying.

Sakura quickly stripped down to her underwear and threw on the clothes hastily. She adjusted her chest bindings again and muttered angrily at Sasori's earlier comment. Turning around, she felt a cap pushed roughly onto her head. "Tuck you hair in like you did earlier." After shoving her hair in expertly, Sakura whipped around to see herself under Sasori's scrutiny.

"Pleased?"

He didn't say anything and turned to close his bag. "We're leaving."

Descending down the stairs, the two flew out the door and made way into the breaking dawn.

The boarder stared agape at the couple who had barged in so rudely and ransacked a client's room. She started to make way to her phone when another knock pounded against her door. Frowning slightly, she made to answer it. The instant she opened the door, she felt a body slam into it with enough force to push her backwards. Surprised, she fell on her rump with a shriek. Her husband ran in but not before he saw a young man with a few lackeys barrel upstairs.

Tom was _pissed._ They had been so close and when they had searched Tsunade's study, they came up empty-handed. He had somehow traced their targets to this boarder's house but it seemed like they were still one step ahead. Cursing to himself, Tom ordered his lackeys to search the room. The sun was rapidly rising and the family downstairs was not happy with his sudden intrusion. Running calloused fingers through his hair, Tom sighed noisily and surveyed the room. His eyes instantly leapt to the envelope lying innocently on the ground. A sinister smirk bloomed on his face. Picking it up, he read the name on the front and nodded to himself. _This will do. It will do very well. _

"We're done here boys."

His companions halted their sweep of the room and followed him out. Coming down the stairs, he kneeled down next to the furious boarders. "I apologize for my rudeness. The constable sent us after that earlier couple. I'm afraid that man is a criminal on the run and has an unwilling hostage in tow. We were notified that he had shown up in this district."

The woman nodded heavily. "I was just about to call the station."

"Don't worry about it madam. We can handle it ourselves. I'll make sure things will get worked out." Smiling sweetly, Tom dipped his hat and bade them farewell.

Hissing quietly, he motioned for the men to follow him. "We've got a criminal to report."

* * *

Kakashi looked down at the scrap of paper that had landed on his desk a few hours ago. He didn't know when, who, or how it did, but it was enough to send him flying out the door. With the letter gripped tightly in his hand, Kakashi went to pay a visit to the banks of the Thames.

When he arrived, crowds of onlookers had already started to gather around the corpse despite the early hours. There were hushed murmurings swallowing up the gentle lap of waves against the shoreline. When Kakashi stepped in, the people parted quietly to let him investigate. Kakashi kneeled down and sucked in a breath. Tsunade's throat had been slashed so deeply that her head had almost come apart from her neck. There was also a deep knife wound, made by a serrated edge in her chest where her heart should have been. The ground was dark with congealed blood and the clothing surrounding the gash was stained red.

"For those of you still looking on, this is a murder. If you have seen anything suspicious recently please come down to the station with me."

"Who in their right mind would do something so terrible?" cried a hysterical voice.

Kakashi gently grabbed Tsunade's head and when it almost came apart, there were muffled screams. "From the looks of it, this is very likely the work of the Phantom." Terrified whispers filled the air and the crowd quickly dispersed, afraid of the name. Satisfied with the quiet atmosphere, Kakashi bent down to reevaluate the scene.

"Judging by the stiffness of her body… it looks like she was murdered last night, after the witching hour. However the slash on her neck still looks relatively fresh in comparison, evident through the different blood stains. There are signs of struggle…" Contemplating silently, Kakashi covered the body with his jacket. "It doesn't make sense. Tsunade wasn't a singer and she isn't the youngest either."

Kakashi ran his fingers through his disheveled silver hair in frustration. The case was proving troublesome and the outside would not be happy with this new development.

* * *

"It looks like this is it. Thank you for your description. We were hoping to find some sort of suspect that wasn't the Phantom for once. We'll have these posters up within a few hours. In fact, I think they're already inking them!" Writing noisily, the officer continued. "Your description seems to match the sheriff's that stumbled upon some chaos last night. Apparently he saw some guy covered in blood."

The cheery officer dismissed Tom quickly, once again thanking him for his statement. By afternoon, wanted posters of the male target would be up, exactly like the Phantom had desired. Fingering the envelope in his pocket, Tom left the station whistling.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I divided this chapter and the next one into two because it got a little confusing so the next one should be up soon. Please review! **


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Standard Disclaimer applied. **

**A/N: Total butt and liar about getting this chapter up soon. Finals sucked. Enjoy and review! **

* * *

Ino didn't think much of the heavy knocking on her door, just that it was loud and too early in the morning for anyone to be asking for her.

Tugging the door open sluggishly, Ino schooled her expression. "What do you think you're doing this ear-, Forehead?!"

Ino caught a glimpse of her friend before she collapsed onto Ino in exhaustion, dead asleep. Looking up, Ino saw a handsome brunette with a withering expression waiting to be invited in. "Um, uh. Come on in."

Ino struggled with Sakura's leaden body as the stranger welcomed himself in and shut the door. Dragging Sakura's body across the floor, Ino finally managed to get her friend to the sitting room and onto a couch. Huffing angrily, Ino turned to the man and demanded answers. "What's wrong with Sakura and who are you?"

"I'm surprised you recognized her."

"She's my childhood friend. Of course I would recognize her but you haven't answered my questions."

"She's exhausted."

Ino opened her mouth to inquire more before she caught Sasori's half-lidded threatening stare. He emanated an aura of dangerous intent and the words died on Ino's tongue. Looking down silently, Ino twisted her hands. "I'll go make some tea. Would you like any?"

"No."

Ino went to her cupboard and pulled out some earl grey. Despite what the stranger had said, Ino pulled out enough for two people. The water was still warming up when the she heard Sakura come to. Rushing back, Ino gasped when Sakura's hair tumbled free from her cap. "What happened to your hair?"

"You can ask him," Sakura retorted curtly, shooting Sasori a scornful look. Ino turned but the man offered no explanation.

"What's going on Sakura? Why is your hair brown and why are you dressed like a man? It's unbecoming, even for you."

There was a pregnant pause and tension hung in the air heavily. Ino shifted listlessly from foot to foot. "Would you rather not… talk about it?"

Sakura's response was soft. "I don't think I can. Not yet." There was a stifling pause. "Do you think you could let us…stay for a few hours? I can't really be outdoors and I might have to quit."

"Quit? Quit what?"

"My position as waitress at Asuma's."

"Sakura, look. I don't know what has happened since the last time I've seen you but it must have been serious. Of course I'll let you stay, you're my best friend. Just take care of yourself."

Sakura gave Ino a watery smile and the two friends hugged. "I'll be out of your hair in a few hours. I just need somewhere to sleep for a little."

"Don't thank me yet Forehead. Come back once everything is settled and tell me everything ok?" The kettle suddenly started whistling and Ino hustled to fix the tea. Sakura slumped over in her chair and felt her eyelids drooping again. Before long, the girl had succumbed to sleep.

Ino quickly returned with a tray of little sandwiches and the piping hot tea when she found the man watching Sakura intently. Sighing, she set down the tray on a little table. "I don't know what's happened but look out for her ok?" Standing back up, Ino left to run a few errands but not before she threw a frosty look over her shoulder. "I won't ask for much. All I request is that you watch over her. That's it."

* * *

When Sakura awoke again, she found stale sunlight filtering through the dirty window. Yawning, Sakura stretched her cramped muscles and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Looking over, she saw her companion napping lightly with his head rested on his curled hand. Sakura reached to grab a sandwich when Sasori's eyes opened lazily.

"You're awake."

Sakura didn't acknowledge him and just bit into her snack. The silence stretched between the two. She swallowed the dry bread before gazing at Sasori.

"I can't go to the station."

Sakura despised the quiet.

"And why not?" Sasori finally bit out, impatience evident in his tone.

Sakura laughed bitterly. "I don't know what little haven you came from but wherever it is, your police force must have been little angels. It's different here and you've already altered my identity. They'll never believe me."

Grabbing her cup of tea, Sakura swiftly finished it before picking up the platter it was situated on. Striding into the adjoined kitchen she turned on the faucet to rinse out the cups. Quiet footsteps joined her in the kitchen. His silent stare unnerved her.

"What do you want?"

"What do you intend to do then? I don't plan on being a criminal for the rest of my life. "

"Those letters. I need to read them."

Dropping the clean cup, she hustled back into the living room. Rustling through the chair, Sakura felt her heart drop when her fingers found nothing. She frantically ran her hands though her pockets and felt horror flood her veins when she found only lint. Turning her ashen face towards Sasori, she could barely look at him without guilt. "I can't find it," she choked out in a hoarse whisper.

His silence terrified her more than if he would've lashed out. Tentatively, she looked up to gauge his reaction.

"Girl."

Sakura flinched at his tone before speaking uncertainly. "I'll go looking for it. It's still early in the evening so we'll be fine." Without a second thought, she went to the door and was flying down the steps. It had happened so quickly that Sasori's brain didn't register her departure.

"That petulant brat," he snarled. Grabbing his possessions, Sasori raced out the door to follow her. It didn't take long for Sasori to find Sakura's trademark cap weaving through the crowd. Running after her, Sasori didn't miss the side looks he was getting and how nervous the people looked around him. Fleeting whispers and glances were thrown in his direction. Whenever he threw someone a look, they looked away uneasily, twisting their hands anxiously. The discomfort rolled off Sasori's back like waves and he ignored it. He was used to worse. Craning his neck, Sasori found Sakura standing in front of a wall gaping at a poster. Picking up his pace, he soon found himself standing next to her.

"Do you know what you're doing?" he hissed quietly.

"We're done for."

"What are you? Delusional?"

"Tell me," Sakura bit out, "if I'm still delusional." Ripping off the offending paper, she shoved it into Sasori's face. "You're the delusional one if you think you'll ever walk free again. Not even my word will redeem you now."

Sasori already had an idea of what she was going to show him. If the looks thrown at him hadn't been enough, her words would have been a dead giveaway. Plastered on the paper was a crude sketch of his face along with a large bolded number. Although the sketch was rough, it was clear enough to tell who it was. Pein's words flooded back into his memory. _If you are charged with or accused of anything, even I have no power of helping you. _

Sasori was instantly on his toes, taut as a string. "We need to move."

"Then what? You have no idea what you're doing do you?" questioned Sakura angrily.

"The first thing we need is that package you so graciously lost," intoned Sasori.

Sakura bit the inside of her cheek to suppress a retort. "The sun's setting soon. Isn't it dangerous for us to be here past dark?"

"We have no other choice. We'll find an inn or a whorehouse to sleep in."

Sakura blanched at Sasori's crude suggestion. "I will not lower myself to that standard just to stay alive."

"You're in no position to be setting parameters girl. This city has no love for murderers, only intrigue."

"I'm no murderer!"

"But you're accompanying one and you're on the run."

"You and I are not the same."

"The city doesn't know and doesn't care. Stop arguing girl, start walking."

Blending into the everyday life, Sakura and Sasori both kept their heads low. Before long, thin trickles of people soon became waves of bodies. There was excited chitter as the crowd started to pick up. _What's going on? _thought Sakura.

"It's the Orients, they're back!"

"The circus performers?"

"More like vagabonds. No one wants them in the city unless they're here to entertain. They're cursed."

Sakura shrank back into herself when heard the scathing comments but kept walking when Sasori's hand clamped on her shoulder.

"You're _sorely_ mistaken if you think I'll let you walk away from our only cover," he hissed ominously.

Sakura let herself get swept away wordlessly before there were too many people to even move, much less walk. Sasori stood stoically next to her. Looking up, Sakura gasped. Looming in the distance seemed to be what looked like a tightrope line that had been set up. There was excited murmuring as people pushed to get a better look.

Cheers erupted when a shock of blonde hair appeared on the platform. _He's so young _thought Sakura, _around my age._ The boy waved enthusiastically and with a hop of his foot, swung and jumped around the thin wire. There appeared to be something going on the ground too, if the loud yelling was an indication of anything. Sakura was enraptured.

Sasori threw a side glance at the girl next to him in annoyance before scanning the group of people he was caught in between. The last rays of sunlight were already bursting through the clouds, showering the show in gold. Sudden movement caught his keen eye. Shouts of agitation flooded above the crowd and there was pushing to accommodate for something. It seemed a brawl had broken out between two unruly viewers and fists were flying. But when a familiar face came into view, Sasori sucked in a quick breath._ Is this whole damn city populated by vermin?_ Inaudibly cursing, Sasori turned to Sakura.

"Move girl. They've already found us."

Sakura turned to Sasori in shock before craning her neck to verify Sasori's claim. "That's impossible. This crowd is too dense for them to move."

Sasori swiftly surveyed the crowd again before ducking and glaring at Sakura. "They're closing in. Either you come with me or I'll leave you behind. I have no reason to drag around this extra baggage," he threatened.

"You wouldn't da-," started Sakura angrily. Before she could finish her sentence, Sakura stumbled backwards when the man next to her stepped roughly into her. Righting herself, Sakura was about to give the offender a piece of her mind when she saw the fight. Sakura paled and felt the ground open up from under her.

"Already?"

"Start moving."

The duo started pushing and shoving, earning dirty looks while they hurriedly moved away from their pursuers currently occupied in a skirmish. The performers forgotten, Sakura was frantically looking over her shoulder when she caught sight of Tom.

"He's still-"

"Forget that boy. He's no longer your friend and any attachment will get you killed. Let go of any sentiment you have. _Stop feeling,_" Sasori all but snarled.

Sasori and Sakura finally managed to find their way out of the audience when Sakura tensed visibly. "They're on every corner," she whispered in trepidation.

"I'm not blind girl. Is this town infested with them?"

"London has issues with the… less unfortunate."

Unimpressed, Sasori cautiously crept away from the watching eyes with Sakura but to no avail.

"Damn beggars. _Move_."

Picking up her pace, Sakura started speed walking as whoops from the crowd soared above the darkening sky, drowning out all sounds of the chase. _This chaos, _thought Sakura, _I'm sick of it. I don't want to run anymore. _Sakura watched Sasori's back slip farther and farther from her, frustration chipping at her. Turning around, she nearly screamed at how close they were. _I don't want to, I can't. _Whirling around a corner that Sasori had disappeared around just seconds before, Sakura collided with another body. Startled, she looked up. A puzzled young boy looked down at her, his face adorned with whisker like scars. He was none other than the boy whose performance had enthralled her earlier. About to say something, Sakura's pursuers turned the corner before she had her chance.

"Ah hello, performer! We were just looking for that girl. Our father's worried about her and requested that we bring her home. Would you kindly send her our way?"

The boy looked down at Sakura's ashen face and how she had curled into herself, tense and ready to take off. Brows pinching, his cerulean eyes didn't miss her pleading gaze.

"I'm sorry guys. I think you've mistaken her for someone else. She's part of the troupe. A new recruit actually. I think I saw your sister run down that way," the boy replied cheerily while pointing down the empty boulevard.

"Oh? We were quite certain it was her."

"I'm sorry. I'm sure this is the girl we've hired. She's actually here for her assignment: clean up duty. So if you excuse us, she has someplace to be right now."

Grasping Sakura's shoulders, the boy grinned and left the beggars with no room to argue. Steering her away, the boy dragged Sakura into a nearby caravan she had completely missed earlier.

"You looked like you were in trouble back there. You ok?"

Sakura winced at the boy's loud voice but gave him a grateful smile. "Yes. Thank you."

Glancing out the small window, the performer frowned. "They're still out there prowling. I think it's best if you say in here for now. We're almost done with everything so just wait a little ok?"

Sakura nodded quietly and with a nod, the golden boy disappeared out the door with a finger to his lips. Slowly inching her way towards the window, Sakura chanced a look out and bit back a shriek. Sasori was peering through the dirty panes right as she had glanced out. Recognition bloomed on his face and Sakura yanked open the door to drag him inside.

"Why did you leave me behind?"

"You think of yourself so highly girl."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You said so yourself earlier." _Not even my word will redeem you now. _"I don't need you anymore."

Sakura's mouth snapped shut at Sasori's harsh tone and she clenched her jaw in anger. "Fine but you're stuck with me right now regardless. You're on the run from the same people and I know you need that packet too."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Don't you think I've noticed how agitated you've been? You're _alone _in this city with no one to turn to. You're a gentlemen turned criminal and I'm the only one who will believe you and has the means to prove it. How coincidental."

Sasori could only pin Sakura with a dark glare. He knew she was right and if he had any hope of escaping this vacation turned hell, it would be to accompany her wherever she went. Sakura had moved over to the grimy window once again to peek out. "Leave for all I care but I need to stay on this caravan."

Sasori moved to say something when the caravan shuddered and jolted forward. Both Sakura and Sasori's fingers scrambled to find purchase against the messy inside when the door inched open and the boy Sakura met earlier stepped in.

"Let's get this show on the road! Is everything al-,"

The blonde boy's words fell away when he saw Sasori, confusion enveloping his bright features. Sakura nervously held up her hands. "He's… an acquaintance. Sasori this is-," Sakura fumbled, realizing she had never learned the boy's name.

"Naruto."

Sakura shot Naruto a grateful smile to which he returned one ten times brighter. "The show's just wrapped up and people are heading home. What about you?" Sasori and Sakura shared a heavy look with each other. They could leave the caravan and risk getting caught or accompany the troupe and let the package's trail run cold. It was a decision Sakura couldn't make that Sasori ended up making for her.

"How much will it cost for us to board with you for one night?"

Naruto's smile faltered a little when he realized that his companions might become permanent residents. "Uh um. We'll be out of London and well into the Fringe by the witching hour."

"The Fringe?"

"The desolate land outside of London. We'll be too far out for you guys to make it back to London if you plan to stay for the night and we rarely travel back to London unless it's for special occasions."

Sasori felt an impending headache at the thought of leaving London, his one connection to the outside world he sorely needed to return to. Rubbing tired fingers against his temple, Sasori felt frustration take hold.

"Can we not find others to take us back?" Sakura chimed in quietly.

An uncharacteristically bitter laugh erupted from Naruto. "Few people choose to leave London, much less venture into the Fringe voluntarily. People don't call it accursed for nothing. Either way you're stuck with us for some time if you don't get off now."

"Will it be too much to ask for you to watch over us?" Sakura asked, barely audible now. She was asking for a favor that she might be unable to repay. Naruto glanced at her pitifully and caved at her worn expression.

"Stay. I don't know who was chasing you around London earlier but it looks like you guys might need some help. Feel free to stay as long as you want," Naruto explained when he looked grimly out the window, "but I don't know if I can speak for the rest of the troupe." A stony silence settled among the trio, blanketing them in unease. With a sigh, Naruto returned to his once cheery demeanor. "I don't mean to be this way but some of them are hard to reason with. There are a few of them with me right now, manning the horses. You can try talking to them if you want but if you need me, just tap on the window."

Hopping out the caravan Naruto sped out to help his company, disappearing in a flash to keep up with the rapid pace, leaving Sasori and Sakura alone once more.

"What do we do about the package?" asked Sakura

"We'll have to leave it behind for now. This mess needs to calm down before we can return."

"God forgive me."

* * *

"Tom, what is with all this running and you bossing us around huh?"

Tom kicked a pebble angrily, seething at how he had lost Sasori. "Shut your trap you beggar. The Phantom isn't paying us to lose our targets every damn time we find them," he snarled while grabbing the man's shredded collar.

"Now Tom, I believe I raised you to be more cultured no?"

The young beggar felt his blood run cold. A gloved hand rested on his wrist that was still clutching the collar, silently threatening him to let go. Even the owner of the collar had a terrified gleam in his eyes, struggling to escape Tom's grasp. Tom's fingers went slack and the man scrambled away. The Phantom tsked, the sound deep and disapproving.

"They're headed for the Fringe with the circus troupe," phrased the Phantom. "They won't be stopping in London anytime soon Tom. I despise prolonged waits."

Tom couldn't swallow the lump that festered in his throat out of fear.

"But I will enjoy the reward on this one. It will make chase all the sweeter. Don't disappoint me again Tom. That package of yours was valuable but it isn't precious enough to salvage your life twice. Consider yourself warned." Mutely nodding, Tom scrambled away nervously as the Phantom dismissed him. Rubbing his fingers together, the Phantom took off his glove and examined his hands. "The 500th platform will have a celebration of a lifetime. The outside, I hope, will fancy it."

* * *

Sakura felt her head knock against the hard wood behind her, jolting her awake. Blearily opening her eyes, Sakura saw Sasori gently inclined on the floor, hands fiddling with a wooden doll he had found. It struck Sakura as strange for someone like him to be working with toys.

"You're up."

Sakura only hummed in acknowledgement, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. The door flew open, showering the caravan in gilded rays of sunlight. Sakura thought she smelled fresh grass and morning dew.

"Good morning! Welcome to the Fringe."

Both Sakura and Sasori grimaced at Naruto's booming voice. Picking themselves off the ground of the caravan, they stepped out hesitantly, ready to flee. Strange faces stared back, all unique and varying. A sizzled out campfire radiated the last vestiges of smoke, surrounding the camp in a hazy embrace. Naruto's companions were putting the horses to rest, setting them free to roam in the vast grassland with no end. London was the beast of a machine while the Fringe was a sweet coo of a dove that rendered her speechless and in awe.

"Naruto, what is this?" asked a new voice.

"They're some friends that we picked up. They needed our help."

"You mean _you _picked up," interjected another troupe member that had just tended to the horses. "We had no knowledge of stowaways."

"Ah, don't be like that Haku," Naruto uttered, "I know you would've agreed with me in a heartbeat. You're a bleeding heart. This is… uh, um,"

"Great, he doesn't even know her name," another voice murmured.

"Sakura. I beg, please let us stay for a little bit," Sakura pleaded quickly, bowing deeply at the waist. Sasori grunted and just looked away in repulsion. He had never been fond of introductions.

"Well at least we know which one is the pleasant one," a well-endowed woman said, stoking the dying embers with a snapped twig.

"Anko, you're so quick to judge," Naruto scolded lightly.

"Says the boy who thinks everyone is a saint. You'll get yourself killed before you can buy yourself a pint child."

Ignoring Anko's comment and motioning to a fallen log, Naruto turned to Sakura and Sasori. "This is our family, the Aberration. Let me introduce everybody that's here."

Slowly Sakura settled on the log, tentatively looking at Sasori and silently begging him to play along for now. Naruto promptly began his introductions when Sakura and Sasori sat themselves by the dying fire.

"You've already met Haku and Anko. Haku works the horses and Anko… Anko does her own thing."

"Watch your trap kid," warned Anko, "I'm older than you for a reason."

Dismissing Anko once again, Naruto gestured to a boy playing with a large mutt, its muzzle and floppy ears covered with dirt. "Kiba here works with our animals too. Crowds love it and call him the dog whisperer. He's sitting next to Shino." Sakura shuddered at Shino when she saw his hands buried in the ground with dark insects carving trails along his fingers. They swarmed and the faint buzz in the air was a constant reminder of the little critters.

"Yeah he creeps us all out. Shizune is off doing something I think, you'll see her later. I think Fu and C might be with her too." Scratching his head, Naruto surveyed the Aberration once again. "I feel like I'm forgetting some people."

A tall dark skinned woman with eyes of gold overshadowed Naruto before landing a punch on his head. "You forgot me and Omoi you knucklehead." Sakura admired the tall duo, both radiating confidence and pride. Their olive brown skin glistened and their ruffled hair blew softly in the wind. They had dragged along a large deer, recently dead.

"Karui and I sacked this thing not too far from here," puffed Omoi, "Good hunting grounds." The two walked away without so much a glance at Sakura and Sasori. Naruto laughed.

"They're always like that. Don't worry about them. I think Zabuza is finishing up with his horses from last night and that's Yugito coming out with Hana from that other caravan right now," pointed Naruto before focusing on the chestnut haired woman, "She's Kiba's sister. A hard ass."

"Naruto just because you 'whisper' doesn't mean I can't hear you," shouted Hana over her shoulder. Naruto paled before grinning sheepishly.

"Told you so. I think we're just missing Yamato, Neji, and Hanabi. They're down in London doing some business. Should be back soon."

Sakura nodded politely, her head spinning at the multitude of names. Everyone had regarded them warily, jaded faces of living in isolation and being shunned from the city. The city only loved them when they laid down their dignity to entertain. "I'm Sakura. Thank you for your hospitality."

"Don't get ahead of yourself child. Not everyone's agreed to your presence yet," Anko replied. "There's a reason we're out here and it's not pretty. We don't take to newcomers easily."

"I understand."

Anko nodded silently. "That'll do you some good. Be prepared to be let down girl because that's all that has happened to us and we don't know better. Let your pretty boyfriend know that too."

Sakura flushed and glanced quickly at Sasori but only found him observing their caretakers with half lidded eyes. "Ah… we're not courting. This is Sasori. I apologize for his behavior."

"The Aberration. Are you the ones departed from the ordinary? The _unwanted_?" Sasori questioned, distaste evident in his tone.

Anko opened her mouth to say something when Kiba's dog barked loudly, taking off into the wooded area while dragging his owner with him. Naruto perked at the sound of snapping twigs. "Shizune must be back."

Three people came stumbling out of the trees, holding containers of fresh water. The man's face was streaked with dirt and some of his blonde locks were dripping, a scowl on his face. Dropping their load on the ground, the trio brushed the mud from their hands. The black haired woman dusted the grime from her closely cropped hair and smiled at Naruto.

"Good morning Naruto. Who do we hav-,"

The words died on Shizune's lips when she caught sight of Sakura glaring at Sasori for his insolence.

"Sakura?"

* * *

Deidara felt his pencil skid roughly against the newest design for a new building in London. His hands were shaking and the desk lamp seared trails of heat into his flaxen hair. Reaching deep into his desk, Deidara withdrew a block of clay. The damp material calmed his frayed nerves. The man let his fingers mold the familiar medium into his trademark bird, its beak and feathers shaped to perfection. Crushing his creation as soon as it was finished, Deidara repeated the process until his hands stopped trembling. Sighing, he returned the clay into its bag when his fingers brushed against a dry parchment. Paling, Deidara felt his heart start quivering, palpitating with anxiety once again.

"Deidara."

The architect jerked in his chair at Pein's voice. "What is it yeah?"

"We need to address your new design."

Deidara inaudibly let out a breath of relief. His secret was still safe. Perhaps Pein wasn't as perceptive as Deidara originally thought. Turning around pleasantly the blonde man waved. "Give me a second hm. Let me grab a few papers."

"The rest of the team will be waiting in the meeting room. Don't be late." And as quickly he was there, Pein was gone. Deidara waited a few seconds to make sure his boss didn't return. Frantically grasping the old parchment in his desk, Deidara shredded it with his dexterous fingers. Blueprints in one hand and the parchment's fragments in the other, Deidara made sure to stop by the incinerator on his way to the conference.

* * *

_"__That was how dishonesty and betrayal started, not in big lies but in small secrets."_

_-Amy Tan_

* * *

The Phantom hummed noisily into his palm where his chin rested. His dark hat sat on the rich desk where letters were scattered wildly in no particular order. His eyes glanced down at Tsunade's loopy handwriting before darting up to look at the man in front of him.

"I trust that you can handle this?"

"You have a problem with trust?"

"No. I have a problem with incompetency."

"Then you'll be fine. I'm the finest pick out here."

"You're confident."

"Pretty damn confident."

"I don't like self-assured men. It speaks volumes of what they lack."

There was a heavy silence after the Phantom's insult.

"Listen here you fu-,"

"Watch yourself. I have plenty of _others _to pick from. You're just the one I chanced across."

The man who sat across from the Phantom gritted his teeth. "What do you want?"

"Your services."

"I'm sorry I don't swing that way."

There was a deep chuckle. "Good. Find this woman and bring her to me." The Phantom slid a photograph across the desk while the other man studied it.

"Which one?"

"The one with the ponytail and fringe."

"Dead or alive?"

"If she's not breathing I'll leave you in the same state."

"Fifteen talents."

"Ten."

"Thirteen."

The Phantom raised an eyebrow. "Bold aren't you."

"She's well known. You want a clean job or not?"

"Eleven."

"Twelve."

The Phantom smiled menacingly. "Eleven."

There was a slight hesitation. "Deal. When do you want her?"

"Well before the king and queen's 500th celebration for London."

There was a grunt. "That's coming soon."

"You're dismissed. Thank you for curbing your language. It was much appreciated."

"Hold on for a damn second. What about my payment?"

"You'll receive it after the job is done."

"You don't even know my name you fucker."

"You don't think your mouth has earned you a reputation Hidan? You're the adopted son of a disgraced priest gone mad. It's expected."

Hidan made to lash out when the Phantom tsked. "Your payment Hidan." The man clenched his fist before lowering it to his sides.

"You better keep your shit together if you want my help," snarled Hidan before he left the room with a deafening slam of the door. Dusting off his gloved fingers, the Phantom stood up and rearranged his papers. Gathering his things, the Phantom left without a sound. Finally stepping into the night, he looked up at the murky stars before disappearing into the dark.

"How will you respond Sa-kur-a?"

The river sighed.

* * *

**A/N: Some new characters and developments! Wonder how the story is going to proceed now that we have a new cast both good and bad. I know the Aberration seems kind of random but I wanted to incorporate some characters that aren't very common and explore their dynamic. **

**Sakura and Sasori seem a little OOC but I'm trying! I'm hoping Sasori will get some more love in the next chapter and some parts of his story get explained. Please R+R, they drive the story forward! **


End file.
